Storm in Her Eyes
by Ladyaces26
Summary: Summary: Three years after Cam and Allie separate, the story of Anna and Brady picks up. Seth and Allie are about to move on and Anna is staying behind in La Push. Will Anna fall back to her lonely abandoned state? Sequel to Western Sky. Reviews Please.
1. Allie

Summary: Three years after Cam and Allie separate, the story of Anna and Brady picks up. Seth and Allie are about to move on and Anna is staying behind in La Push. Will Anna fall back to her lonely abandoned state? Sequel to Western Sky.

Anna POV

Anna lay on her bed staring at the ceiling in boredom. The summer was set to start tomorrow but, she couldn't be bothered to get excited for it. Allie and Seth had long since proclaimed that they would be leaving town just after her eighteenth birthday this December. The thought of them leaving her was enough to drive her into a perpetual state of sorrow.

It had been three long years since the day that Camilla Call had fled with Quil. Surprisingly, Allie had taken it well and was only prone to minor breakdowns every so often. That was how Anna's room had been transferred so drastically. Allie was in desperate need of an activity so, Seth begged her to let Allie help her change it. The cool blues had been altered to a soft lavender. The green accents had been swept from the room and replaced with a cottony white. Her furniture had been replaced by white wicker chairs and a wooden desk. Her bed was surrounded by a canopy of elegant cream colored tulle that adorned her windows as well. Anna's ceiling had been covered in a painting of the grey clouds outside. Anna often found herself staring up into the mock version of the heavens above her head in wonder as her eyes roamed the swirling grey clouds.

Over the years, Anna's relationship with Seth and Allie grew strong. Seth fulfilled the role of a strong father figure in her life and Allie, well she wasn't exactly a mother. However, she wasn't really a sister either. She appeared to levitate between both. Allie was an excellent home maker and advice giver but, she did help Anna do some rather ill advised acts as well. She could be counted on to let Anna drive before she was old enough and take her cliff diving in massive storms. She even covered for Anna when she snuck out in the middle of the night to see Brady.

And Brady, he had become her very best friend. They relied on each other for all things. It was a rare day when they weren't in each other's company, to Seth's dismay. Much like a true father, he was extremely protective over Anna whom he viewed as his daughter. They were never allowed in Anna's room alone together and the one time they had been caught, Anna was grounded for a month. Even though Allie had gotten her out of it, they were careful never to be caught again.

"Anna? Dinner time!" Allie hollered up the stairs.

She sighed and pulled herself onto her feet. She ambled her way down the hall and slid down the banister. That was another thing Allie had introduced her to. Slide races were their second favorite activity. The first being 'Trick Seth while we go have fun'

Seth saw her from the living room but said nothing and only pursed his lips disapprovingly. She gave him her best innocent face and he smiled before shooing her into the kitchen. It was a rare day in this house when there wasn't an exceptional smell wafting from the kitchen. Today Allie had prepared a simple roast with mashed potatoes and sautéed greens. Allie herself stood at the stove stirring and shutting off pots at random. Seth shuffled past her and gently kissed Allie's lips. Anna blushed for them and looked away. She instead turned her gaze to the table where she expected to see Brady waiting for them. Her hopes were dashed as she looked at the empty table. Shrugging, she sat down at the table and waited for Seth and Allie to join her. When they did she was surprised when they didn't wait for Brady to begin eating. She cautiously picked up her fork and speared some peas.

"He's not coming tonight," Allie said sparing her an amused glance.

"Who?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Santa," Allie snorted disbelievingly.

"Whatever," Anna mumbled and ate slowly.

"So," Seth started slowly, "We finally set a date."

"A date? As in for a wedding?" Anna said eyeing them excitedly.

"No," Allie shook her head with a tiny frown, "When we're going to head up to Alaska."

"Are you going to live with the Cullen's?" she frowned.

"No, just a quick visit and then off to Colorado," She shrugged and speared a piece of asparagus, "We'll have a small cabin in the mountains."

"With a room for you of course," Seth winked.

"So," Anna said slowly, "Was that it?"

"Well, no," Allie grimaced, "We have something else to tell you."

"Yes, it 's about the house," Seth said awkwardly.

"When do you need me out?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

"Out? What do you mean?" Allie asked her obliviously.

"When do you need me to move?" Anna said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Honey, that's what we're trying to tell you," Allie laughed, "We're giving you the house."

"You're giving me this house?" Anna's jaw dropped.

"Yep," Allie chirped happily. She and Seth joined hands and shared a giant smile.

"What? But- I can't afford- I couldn't take-" Anna spluttered in disbelief.

"Relax okay?" Seth smiled at her proudly.

"We'll pay the basic bills," Allie waved away nonchalantly, "and if Brady, Ryan and Kevin move in you should all be able to feed yourselves and get anything else you need."

"I can't take your house!" Anna protested, "I know how much it means to you guys-"

"And you mean a lot to us as well," Seth assured her, "and who better to take care of her than you?"

"And about the guys moving in?" Anna asked in a small voice.

"Brady already has a full time job at the lumber yard in Forks," Allie pointed out, "And both you and Kevin have part time jobs."

"And after you finish high school and college you can start full time and take full ownership of the house," Seth finished for her.

"There's no way we can afford it," Anna shook her head defiantly.

"We already told you that your basic bills are taken care of," Seth started.

"All you guys have to take care of is food and clothing," Allie finished with a meaningful look.

"I don't think we can do it," Anna disagreed.

"Brady can take our room and the boys can share the spare one at the end of the hall," Allie offered brightly.

"Come on Annie?" Seth coaxed her, "It's up to you. If you say no then we'll wait another year or two when you finish high school. Then you can come with us."

"Brady too," Allie offered kindly, "We could put some hold on the cabin and decide on somewhere else to go in a couple of years.'

Anna remained silent. Looking up at her family she noticed how tired they looked. Their hands were locked in a tight grip but not from fear or anger. It was in worry. They genuinely cared that she was happy. The pair of them had given her anything that she could ever want and would sacrifice their happiness for her. She lowered her eyes shamefully for wanting to keep them all to herself. They had been made 'parents' far too early in life. They deserved to have a life together whether she was a part of it or not.

"Thanks for the offer you guys but, I want you to go get that cabin in the mountains," Anna sighed softly, "The guys and I can handle it."

"Honey," Allie said slowly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"We would be happy with anything you choose sweetheart," Seth assured her.

"I promise," Anna smiled sadly, "I want you guys to go and start your lives together."

Seth smiled happily and slung his arms around the two of them. Allie frowned slightly and studied Anna's face. Anna hastily attempted to pull a smile to appease her. Allie didn't look totally convinced but, let it go and let Seth kiss her softly. Anna smiled at them and shook her head. She slipped under Seth's arm and away from the table. She slid through the back door and sprinted to the sand slide. Anna carefully navigated her way down to the beach and started to walk silently.

The sun hung low in the sky and just brushed the horizon. It would be dark soon but, Anna didn't worry. She walked on silently until she reached her favorite cliff. The sun bled from the sky and into the ocean. She sighed and hung her legs over the side and looked down at the rushing waves.

The last time she had been here was during the massive storm about a month ago. She and Allie had told Seth that they were having a girl's night with Kim and Rachel. Which wasn't really a lie because they had all come out to this cliff and jumped into the wildly raging ocean. Sure it was extremely dangerous and probably should have ended in death but, it had been fun. The four of them would have kept going if Kim hadn't told them that she was trying to get pregnant. After that Allie refused to let her endanger her life for fear that Jared would hunt them down to 'rescue' Kim.

The water always seemed more exciting when it was highlighted with bolts of lightening and claps of thunder. Allie was fine with cliff diving in any kind of weather as long as Anna was with someone. Therefore, Anna promised Allie that if she were going to jump during a 'dangerous' time that she would tell Allie. How many more of those days did she have with her? What if this was the summer that Allie and Seth decided to settle down and have kids and a house? Would she be the same fun loving and reckless person?

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Brady asked.

Anna jumped slightly and turned to see Brady coming out of the forest behind them. She smiled and shrugged at him. He rolled his eyes and plopped down beside her.

"So I guess they told you huh?" Brady asked avoiding her eyes.

"Yup," Anna answered unemotionally as she chucked rocks down the cliff and watched the waves greedily swallow them up.

"So I guess you're leaving La Push then," Brady shrugged.

"I told them I would stay," Anna answered.

"You did?" Brady cried happily but then quickly swallowed it.

"Yeah," Anna looked at him amused, "Thought it could be fun living together."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely," Anna nodded with a smile.

"This is great! We're going to be living together!"

'I can't wait until I'm eighteen!" Anna shouted gleefully and hugged Brady tightly.

He laughed in her ear and crushed in his arms. They pulled back and Anna rested her head on his shoulder. The sun was finally half covered by the horizon and the light was dulling.

"Feel like a celebratory jump?" Anna asked looking up at him.

"I'm game," Brady smiled.

They stood up stepped back from the edge of the cliff. Anna kicked off her shoes and shook out her short hair. Brady took her hand in his and slowly started to count.

"One...two...Three!"

The pair ran to the edge and propelled themselves forward. The wind rushed past Anna's body as she zoomed down the cliff side. She clung to Brady's hand and prepared herself for the icy cold water's impact. They delved into the water and resurfaced kicking and gasping for air. Anna looked at Brady and laughed splashing him with her free hand.

* * *

The next morning Anna awoke to a bright sunny morning. She dressed for her last day as a junior at top speed. It really wasn't anything special, just a deep purple blouse and a pair of jean shorts. Anna left her short hair curly and hanging at her shoulders. She shoved her feet in a pair of flip flops and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Bye!" Anna called over her shoulder and ran from the house.

There were two goodbyes from inside and then soft whispering. Anna shrugged it off and hopped into Brady's truck. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously but stopped when Anna got in. He shot her a quick smile and started the car.

"Ready for our last day?" Brady asked enthusiastically as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Couldn't have come sooner," Anna grinned.

"Just think," Brady started happily, "This time next year we'll be living in our _own_ house and will only have to go to school if _we_ want to."

"This time next year, I'll be snoring in bed," Anna smiled brightly.

"Or next period in trig," Brady snorted and mimicked her snoring.

"I don't snore that loudly!," She cried indignantly and slapped his shoulder playfully.

Brady cut the engine after he pulled into the Quillute Tribal High school. The crumbling brick building was surrounded by teenagers all laughing jovially. Anna snatched up her small backpack that held nothing more than some money, a pen and a few sheets of blank paper. Brady reached behind him and grabbed his 'man purse' as Anna called it or messenger bag as he called it. The 'man purse' held the same amount as Anna's if not less. They gave each other a quick smile and darted out into the rare sunshine. Anna took a deep breath in and looked around at her last day of junior year. It was all the same if not more boring despite the buzz of excitement in the air. The superficial girls still chatted about nonsense and the arrogant boys still talked sports. Anna rolled her eyes and thought herself stupid for expecting something exciting.

"Hey guys!" Ryan called out to them.

Ryan and Kevin were only a year younger than Anna and Brady. The pair of them came from a house of eight children and them being numbers five and six meant that they got very little attention. They were both tall with a lanky build for a shifter and had somewhat long hair. You wouldn't have known they were brothers at all if it wasn't for their incredible dark brown eyes that seemed to swirl with a sparkling green the color of a glass bottle.

"Hey," Anna and Brady nodded.

"Last day huh?" Kevin said excitedly.

"I can't wait to sleep in again," Anna groaned.

"I can't wait to burn my notes," Ryan grumbled.

"Has anyone seen Collin yet?" Brady asked and looked around the parking lot.

"He's ogling Lisa at her locker," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Is imprinting always this sickly sweet?" Kevin grimaced.

"Not always," Brady and Anna answered in unison with a sly glance at the other.

* * *

"FREEDOM! SWEET FREEDOM!" Brady whooped and punched the air enthusiastically.

"TO HELL WITH SCHOOL!" Anna shouted.

Brady laughed and Anna jumped onto his back. He steadied them easily and spun around being sure to have a tight grip on her. He started carrying them back to the car when Collin, Lisa, Ryan, and Kevin caught up when them.

Lisa was a beautiful girl, a bit shy for Anna's tastes but, perfect for kind gentle Collin. She had long, straight brown hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes. Paired with her short stature and smooth coppery skin she was a perfect china doll. She and Anna got along incredibly well and they shared many hobbies, except Anna's 'extremes'. One of Lisa's hobbies included tattling on Anna whenever she caught sight of one.

"Hey Brady!" Angie Hernandez called out and ran over to the group.

"Hey Angie," Kevin fawned.

"Yeah, hey," She brushed him off as her eyes never left Brady. Anna took that as her cue to slide off.

"So, I just wanted to invite you and Anna, and Collin and Lisa to my party tonight. You know, to celebrate the last day and all," She bubbled enthusiastically.

"We'll be there," Anna said forcefully.

"All of us," Anna's eyes slid to Ryan and Kevin.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," Angie swallowed.

'See you later, Ang," Brady nodded smiling.

Angie gave them one last smile and a hair flip and ran off to rejoin her friends. Once she was a good distance away Anna rolled her eyes and snorted at the ridiculous girl.

"What a bitch," Anna muttered.

"We're still going right?" Brady checked.

"She throws good parties," Anna shrugged approvingly.

"Another party we're not invited to," Ryan sighed

"We're still going right?" Kevin ensured.

"Definitely." Ryan nodded passively.


	2. Chicken and Waffles

SIHE; Chapter 2; Part One; The unexpected

APOV

Night had finally set on the western sky(wink wink) and it was nearly time for the party to begin. Anna and Lisa had spent the last two hours trapped in her room primping and prepping themselves for the last party of their junior year. It reminded Anna vividly of the days when the Cullen girls and wolf girls would do the same although it usually lasted several hours longer. She missed the arguments about colors and who should wear what. It had been a long while since she had last spoken to them and she wondered why now she was so keen to call them and hear their familiar voices.

"Anna," Lisa asked from the closet, "Heels or flats?"

Anna shook her head to clear it and then studied the two shoes carefully. Lisa was holding up a pair of shoes, neither matching. One was a glittering green stiletto the other a black flat with a large green bow attached to the front of it. She glanced at Lisa's outfit again. The petite girl was wearing a short green tank top paired with a black skirt and tiny black sweater.

"The flats," Anna nodded after careful consideration, "Collin loves it when he feels really tall."

"And you should where the heels," She grinned and threw the glittering heel to her, "Give Brady something to look up to."

"I'm plenty to look up to," Anna rolled her eyes and slipped the heels on.

"So tell me something," Lisa said seriously as she sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"Have you and Brady-" Lisa cut herself off and motioned with her hands.

"Absolutely not!" Anna cried ludicrously, "We're friends and nothing more!"

"I know I know," Lisa attempted to soothe her, "I was just wondering because of the imprint if you guys would end up together."

"I don't think all imprints work like that," Anna shook her head sharply, "At least mine and Brady's doesn't. We're just good friends."

"If you say so," She shrugged disbelievingly.

"Why do you say it like that?" Anna eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, Collin says that Brady never takes his mind off of you when they're phased," She smiled slightly.

"We think about each other all the time," Anna shrugged off.

"Not exactly innocent friendly thoughts," Lisa sang and fell back smirking.

"What does that mean?" Anna blanched.

"He dreams of kissing you under the stars, on the beach, on a Ferris wheel, etc. etc.," she giggled.

"No he doesn't," Anna shook her head defensively.

"Yes he does," She argued.

"I don't believe you," Anna said defiantly.

"Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" She gasped shocked.

"Like a person?"

"Like your the sun and he's the moon. He can't believe there's anything brighter than him," Lisa sighed.

"Brady and I love each other just not like that. He's my best friend, nothing more," Anna said with a tone of finality.

"If you say so," Lisa muttered.

* * *

"Anna!" Kevin called over the bumping bass.

Anna smiled weakly and nodded making her way on jelly legs to Kevin and Ryan. She felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't because of the massive amounts of alcohol she had consumed, knowing well that those substances had been burned out it minutes. No she wasn't sick for that, it was her heart. All night she had carefully avoided Brady, stepping around him and quickly changing locations whenever he got too close for comfort. It didn't help that every time she tried to have a conversation with someone else they would ask why Brady wasn't with her. She hadn't realized how strange it would be for two inseparable people to be seen without the other. Some people thought that Brady must be dying if he was away from Anna for even a night. She was beyond mortified and even more confused why she agreed with them.

"Are you okay?" Ryan analyzed her curiously.

"Never better," She grinned widely but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Where's Brady gotten to?" Kevin asked.

"Haven't seen him all night," Anna answered a bit too quickly.

They both eyed her cautiously. Anna pretended not to notice and sipped her drink and avoided their eyes. They glanced at each other and shared a raised eyebrow.

"Are you positive-" Ryan began.

'ANNA!" Derek Palmer called to her.

She turned around and faced him as he made his way over to them. Derek was a nice guy with shaggy dark hair and equally dark eyes. He had nice features and a wonderful personality to match. He had half the girls at La Push High lusting after him for his good looks and his 4.0 GPA and basketball hero status were just an added bonus.

He sauntered over to them with a brilliant smile to blind them. Anna snorted quietly into her drink and rolled her eyes slyly. She personally had no idea what the big deal about him was. She thought he was just some ordinary guy. If anything he was as normal and boring to her as could be. For her there was just no excitement and therefore no appeal.

'Hey, Anna, guys," He nodded politely.

"Hey Derek," They chorused.

'So where's the protector?" Derek smiled to Anna.

"Protector?"

"Brady," He said, "The guy never leaves your side. I'm surprised he let you come here alone."

"Let me come?" Anna snorted, "He doesn't control me."

"And she didn't come alone," Ryan added.

"Yeah, she came with us," Kevin said protectively slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Derek arched and eyebrow, "Junior protectors?"

'I don't need to be protected," Anna said defiantly shrugging off Kevin.

"Then dance with me," Derek said offering her his hand.

"Yeah," She breathed suddenly breathless.

She placed her hand in his gently. The second she touched his skin an electric shock resembling a lightening bolt jumped to her. Her hand twitched in response and Derek looked down at her confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Anna breathed shocked, "Yeah I'm fine."

As he led her to the floor the shock played out in her mind again. It definitely wasn't the same as touching Brady's hand, that was for sure. The shock from Brady was always energizing and made her smile. This one had made her scared and nervous. This shock made her want to leave, to turn away from Derek and find Brady. So lost in her thoughts she had barely acknowledged Derek's hands on her hips, guiding her to the upbeat song. She looked around over his shoulder until she caught what she had been looking for. In the farthest corner from the dance floor were her friends. They were watching her confused and disappointed. That's when Brady came through the backdoor holding onto Angie's hand. She was giggling and the pair grinned at each other. Rage welled in Anna's stomach. She pulled back from Derek slightly and looked him in the eye smiling. He grinned back at her and his gaze lowered to her lips. They slowly closed the distance between their lips and locked in a kiss for life. Anna put her all her energy into making that kiss fiery as she felt. The floor erupted with cheers and taunts. They broke apart abruptly and Derek looked dazed. Anna forced herself to grin at him and he returned it easily.

Her gaze moved from him around the room. Amongst the cheering spectators were her friends. They looked as if she had slapped them in the face and kissed their moms. She rolled her eyes and the gazed at Brady. He was still holding Angie's hand but now looked close to crushing it in his hand. He was shaking violently and bolted for the door. She hadn't intended to make him that angry.

* * *

"ANNA REY!"

Lisa threw back the door with surprising force and stomped into Anna's room. She wrenched the bed hangings apart and stood over her menacingly. On Lisa's face one would usually expect smiles and laughter. Today it was just an angry scowl and confusion. Anna rolled onto her back and looked Lisa in the face.

"What?" Anna sat up tiredly.

"How could you do that to Brady?" Lisa demanded angrily.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Anna defended herself vehemently.

"You kissed Derek right in front of him! In front of the whole party!" She shouted.

"That's not my problem," Anna said stubbornly.

"He's your imprint!"

"What's going on in here?" Allie demanded from the threshold.

"Ask Anna," Lisa cried exasperatedly and threw herself down on the window seat.

"Anna?" Allie asked amusedly.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"She kissed another guy right in front of Brady!" Lisa shouted.

"Really?" Allie snorted.

"Yup," Anna sighed.

Allie glanced behind her and shut the door quietly. She plopped down in the bed and made herself comfortable, adjusting pillows to lean on and folding her legs beneath her before motioning for Anna to speak.

"We were at the party last night and Derek Palmer asked me to dance so we did," Anna shrugged nonchalantly, "We ended up kissing and Brady happened to see it."

Allie nodded wisely, "I see. Brady happened to notice you kissing another guy."

"It wasn't just a kiss!", Lisa cried indignantly, 'They were practically groping each other."

"You are so lucky I made Seth go grocery shopping,'' Allie shook her head laughingly.

"All I did was kiss a guy! It's not that big a deal!" Anna defended herself.

"Lisa, honey why don't you go have some breakfast," Allie suggested kindly, "I made a giant stack of pancakes. They're on the kitchen counter."

"_I'll_ take the hint," Lisa said sarcastically, "Call me when you've pulled your head out of your ass."

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Anna winced and returned her gaze to Allie. She appeared to be totally at ease with Lisa's uncharacteristic behavior and completely unaffected.

"Brady happened to walk in?" Allie arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"It was bad timing," Anna shrugged.

"And what was Brady doing before you kissed this guy?"

"He came in from the back yard with Angie-"

"That slut? Honey please don't tell me you kissed Derek just because you were angry?" Allie asked.

"No! Derek is a great guy!"

"But he's not your guy."

"I don't have a guy!" Anna exploded.

"Well if you didn't have one before you do now," Allie smiled.

"I-" Anna faltered.

"Maybe you should call Derek and Brady and figure it out," Allie suggested helpfully.

'Maybe," Anna muttered glumly.

"Chicken and waffles downstairs when you get hungry," Allie added on her way out.

"Thanks."

* * *

The first day of summer seemed to drag lazily as if forcing Anna to relive last night a hundred times an hour. Despite Allie's prodding she didn't eat much, just some chicken and water. She chose to sit in her room for most of the day staring at the cloudy ceiling and tracing out the swirls with her eyes. Her phone was taunting her mercilessly. Every so often it would beep with a message from Kevin or Ryan and even Collin but not once was it Brady or even Lisa. Around three Allie came in to tell Anna that she and Seth were going to see a movie in Port Angeles and not to drown in her own sorrows. Around four Lisa called to apologize for what she had said. Anna assured her that she deserved it and Lisa was the best friend a girl could ask for. After all who else would tell her when she was being incredibly stupid? Lisa offered to come over and keep Anna company but, she declined, declaring she would rather wallow in solitude. A half hour after she hung up with Lisa. Derek called but she didn't pick up. She'd had enough of him for now. At six Anna decided to go get some dinner at the diner in Forks because she didn't trust herself around fire right now.

Anna pulled into her usual space and flung herself out of the vehicle. She trudged up to the diner and began to walk over to her favorite booth. She hadn't noticed on her way there that there was already someone seated there. His head was hung low but she didn't need to see his face to recognize him. The familiar curve of his neck when his head was in his hands. Brady seemed to have grown old in the past few hours. Anna squared her shoulders and raised her chin.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked softly.

He lifted his head but didn't smile. His face was the perfect mask of neutrality.

"Of course not," He assured her and motioned for her to sit.

She sat sown heavily and let her eyes meet Melissa, their favorite waitress. She was a sweet girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that lit up when she grinned. Anna liked her because she never flirted with Brady and always knew just what Anna might want that day even though it varied by day. Anna never knew exactly how she did it but called it the 'gift of a true waitress'. The Cullen's called it a precognition of vampire powers much like Alice. Seeing her always provoked the thought of tiny Alice fluttering about the restaurant in the horrible uniform in Anna's mind.

Melissa gave her a quick wink and soft smile before scribbling down an order for Anna. She didn't even bother to tell her what she had written. She knew that Anna preferred to be surprised that she had been given the perfect meal.

"So, where's your new boyfriend?" Brady sneered at the table.

"What?" Anna asked dazed at first, "Oh, Derek. He's not my boyfriend Brady."

"Didn't look like it the way that you two were practically swallowing each other," He snarled.

"Why are you so angry?" Anna flared furiously, "You kissed Angie last night! I've gotten at least ten texts today about you cheating on me from people I don't even know!"

"I didn't cheat on you! We're not even together!"

"Exactly! So why are you so angry at me for kissing someone else? You did it too!"

"Angie and I kissed in private! You were flaunting it!" He snapped.

"Apparently not if everyone saw you! What would you have done if you were in a more private location? Huh?" Anna hissed.

"Stop acting like my girlfriend! We both know that the thought repulses you!"

"Says the guy who's been throwing a fit because I kissed Derek," She smirked leaning back in triumph.

He exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wasn't throwing a fit."

"You were too," She muttered.

'Anna," Brady sighed irritably as if he were speaking to a child.

"Look, I don't care what you do with Angie or anyone else as long as you stay out of my business," She said firmly.

"Well Anna I can't do that!" He exclaimed, "You're mine and I won't have anyone else questioning that!"

Anna did a double take. Brady have never claimed her as a possession. They had always been equals. She would have been more angry if she wasn't so nervous about the serious look in his eyes. They burned with an angry fire and odd determination that made her almost scared. Her jaw set angrily and she clenched her fists.

"I'm not yours and never will be," She spat viciously, "I don't want you, and never will. Stay away from me."

She leapt from her seat and ran out of the diner and into the pouring rain. She scrambled to the truck and slammed the door. She quickly started it and pulled out of the lot at break neck speed. As she sped away she caught Brady's figure in the blurring rain. His form grew smaller and smaller as he stood perfectly still watching her leave him.

The ride home was uneventful except for the few times she had been so blinded by tears that she nearly wrapped the car around a tree about three times. When she got home she flung herself into the rain and ran to the house. Forcing her way through the door she stumbled into the house soaked in water. Allie came out then smiling and laughing with Seth's booming laughter following her from the kitchen.

"Hey Anna, what's up-" Her bright expression flipped to one of shock so quickly that by the time Anna blinked all traces of laughter gone.

"Seth!" Allie screamed and rushed forward to hug Anna tightly in her arms.

"What's going on?" Seth said bolting through the door.

'Anna," He said forlorn. He scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs as she sobbed into his chest.

"We- we had a - f-fight," Anna sobbed.

"Honey what did he say?" Allie asked sadly.

'I-I told h-him that I never w-want to see h-h-him again"

"I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean it," Allie cooed as she stroked Anna's hair.

"I did m-mean it."

"What?" Allie and Seth said so shocked that Seth nearly dropped her on the stairs.

"I-I don't want him," Anna declared.

"What exactly did you say?" Allie asked sharply.

"He said that I was his forever and he looked so serious and I was scared," Anna hiccupped.

"I'll go," Allie told Seth and ran out.

Seth carefully set her down in the bathroom and set about finding towels and laying out blow dryers. Anna stood sniffling tears pouring down her face silently. All the while he worked, Seth didn't speak or look at Anna.

"Is she mad at me?" Anna asked.

"Al?" Seth looked at her, "Nah, she's just nervous about what Brady will do. You know how close they are."

That was true. If Anna was Seth's daughter then Brady was Allie's son. Brady rarely ever spoke a word just against Allie. He was a true mamma's boy just like Anna was a daddy's girl. Brady and Allie often spent numerous hours together perfectly at ease with each other and never once disagreeing. It was Brady who always helped Allie cook and clean and run patrols. They were close as two friends could be.

"Are you?" She said in a small voice.

"I'm never mad at you," He smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the sink, "Your my girl. Second to Allie of course, she's my number one everything but, you're my number one daughter."

"He really scared me," She whispered."

"He was just jealous," Seth comforted her and pulled her into a one arm hug.

"You didn't see his eyes. He was so possessive."

"That's just the wolf in him. You know Brady. He's a kind guy not too rough. He's probably killing himself right now for making you leave."

"He didn't make me leave. I did that on my own."

"Kiddo, I doubt that you two will stay mad at each other. We both know how much you two care for the other. I give it a week tops."

"I don't want to see him again."

"A week," Seth said with finality.

"I hate him."

"If that's true then I could just strangle him for you," Seth shrugged, "I warned him years ago that if he made you cry I would kill him."

"Thanks, I'll put that into consideration," Anna said sarcastically.


	3. Lisa Finally wins an Argument

Chapter 3; Sand:Part one;

The sun was her enemy lately. Every time she witnessed it, her mind would cease to operate and her main focus would be him. It had only been two days since her fight with Brady. He didn't come around or call anymore and Allie switched patrols with her so they wouldn't have to run together. Brady had cut himself entirely from her life, just as she'd told him to, but that didn't fill the gaping hole in her heart. She mostly ignored it and distracted herself with meaningless tasks but, the sun always changed her mind. There was something about the bright rays and warmth it brought her that made her think of Brady. Maybe it was because he was her sun but she wouldn't think of him, not anymore.

Anna blinked away the sharp sunlight that broke through the thin sliver in the drapes. She scowled darkly and wrenched herself up to cross the room and pull them together again. It was no use trying to get back to bed now so, she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was no one there but, that didn't surprise her. Allie and Seth had probably left early this morning to run patrols and hadn't returned. She shook off the dull ache in her chest and set about making breakfast.

"Anna!" Lisa called from the front door.

"Kitchen," Anna hollered in response as she opened the refrigerator.

"Hey Hun," Lisa smiled at her as she entered.

"Hey," Anna smiled slightly at her.

"So how've you been?" Lisa asked her taking a seat on a high stool.

"Fine," Anna shrugged and Lisa quirked her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Allie hates me, Derek won't leave me alone, Seth is threatening to maim Brady for making me cry and to top it off, I'm having withdrawals," Anna rambled irately.

"From the beginning," Lisa told her as she helped herself to half of Anna's sandwich.

"When I came home crying Seth told me that he was going to murder Brady for making me cry. It's been a twenty four hour job keeping them apart. Then Allie went to talk with Brady, which she won't tell me what happened. Now she barely looks at me. Derek has become a nuisance. He wants to talk all the time," Anna spouted angrily and then paused.

"And to top it off," She said softly, "I miss him more than I thought I could ever."

"I knew you would," Lisa smiled, "Honey you have to try talking to him again."

"No, I can't do that," Anna shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I'm breaking the imprint."

* * *

Brady sat on their cliff staring dully at the blackening sea before him. The last few days had felt like the most unbearable in a thousand lifetimes. Saying he missed Anna was an understatement. He didn't just miss her, he was dying without her. He had thought of a million scenarios in which Anna would be wrapped tightly in his arms where she belonged. If only he hadn't lost his temper and if only Allie would let him speak to her. The alpha had given him strict orders not to be in Anna's line of sight let alone speak to her until she made the first move. Had it been his decisions he would be pleading with Anna. It was like having cancer and seeing the cure just feet from you but, you just couldn't reach it. It was an unimaginable torture.

It was torture seeing his mistakes laid out before him. Kissing stupid Angie, leaving Anna with pretty boy Derek. He should have known that Anna was feeling strangely. Why didn't he know that? Now that he had time to fully analyze that night he understood that Anna had been avoiding him. Why hadn't he seen that? Understood it?

He supposed that Anna was probably snuggled close to Derek's chest now. Probably watching a movie with _his_ friends and laughing at _his_ jokes. The thought alone made a growl rip through his chest and his body to tremor slightly. He took a few deep calming breaths. It was his wolf side that had driven his Anna from him. He had been too short tempered and that had scared her, made her leave. He supposed that he should be happy that Anna was with Derek. He was a smart choice for her. But he was hers. He was her servant. If she asked him to hurl himself from the Empire State Building, he wouldn't hesitate but, instead ask her what date and time.

Each day Allie assured him that Anna was perfectly fine but, Brady wanted to see for himself. He wanted to be by her side day and night and most of the time he was. He was careful to stay out of Anna's line of vision as Allie had instructed but, each time she slept, he crept close as possible and knew that she didn't sleep soundly. Could she miss him? Her big cuddly bear?

Brady smiled at the nickname. Anna had started calling him that the day they had met.

_It was getting late but, neither of them cared. Brady was excited and nervous to have an imprint but, Anna was terrified. She had wanted to imprint earlier but, she didn't know it would feel like this. She was confused, less than a few hours old and already 'promised' to a wolf she didn't know and bound to a pack of people she didn't know. They shuffled awkwardly in human form, neither speaking. Brady gazed at her in open wonder. She was beautiful, with her smooth skin and shoulder length raven hair. Her eyes were an astounding brown, neither too light or too dark. The perfect shade of golden brown. _

_"I-I didn't mean to upset you earlier," Brady apologized looking at the ground. _

_"It w-wasn't your fault," Anna returned in the same quiet manner. _

_An awkward silence followed and they lapsed back into their unsure concern. Finally Brady made another move. He silently sat down on the grass and laid back to look up at the sky from beneath the tiny clearing. The tall trees provided a small opening from which they could see the stars begin to emerge against the darkening sky._

_"What are you doing?" Anna asked taking a small step forward._

_"The sun is setting," Brady explained and shifted making himself more comfortable, "The stars will start shining any minute now. Do you want to watch?"_

_"I-I don't know," Anna stammered taking two steps back, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."_

_"Just watching the stars," Brady promised looking her boldly in the eye, "Nothing else. I promise."_

_Anna looked unsure for a minute but, then slowly lowered herself to lay beside Brady in the soft grass. They both looked up at the sky and waited in silence for the last light from the sky to leave. This time the silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful and accepting. After a while they noticed the first star peek out and shine at them. _

_"That's Polaris," Brady pointed, "The north star. It can only be seen from the northern hemisphere."_

_"And it can help a person find their latitude," Anna smiled at him and he returned it delightedly. _

_"That's Sirius," Brady said._

_"The dog star," Anna laughed, "How fitting."_

_That night they had picked out numerous stars and spewed facts to each other. They laughed at the dog star and mulled over sadder stories. They must have been their for hours telling tales of woe and wonder. Eventually, after it seemed they had talked of every wonder in the sky, Anna started to doze. _

_"And the seven sisters," She yawned._

_"You're asleep," Brady chuckled at her._

_"Am not!" _

_"Really? Because we were last talking about supernovas," He laughed. _

_"Jerk," Anna smiled and snuggled closer to his side. _

_He couldn't bring himself to argue with her when holding her made him so ecstatic. He pulled her closer and smiled into her hair. _

_"You're so soft," Anna said snuggling her head close._

_"You calling me fat?" He joked._

_"More like a cuddly bear."_

_"Or dog," He snorted._

He reveled in the memory, for a moment forgetting his current predicament and relishing in the warmth that it brought him. It filled his heart until reality set in again and his heart crashed. Anna would probably never call him that again. She would probably still call him a dog but, not in the usual light and teasing tone they used. She was probably contemplating ways to break the imprint right now.

* * *

Days later Anna awoke early. She showered and dressed in her favorite bikini and- well that's not really true. Her favorite bikini was a dark purple that always made Brady look twice. She had chosen her second favorite, a pale blue and silky cover-up. Today Anna had a 'date'. She was meeting Lisa, Collin, Kevin, Ryan and Derek at the beach. In an effort to forget Brady she had reached out to Derek after his fifteenth call. They agreed to hang out today and see if things went any farther.

When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by a surprised Allie and Seth. They were sitting at the table having coffee and looked shocked when Anna walked through the door showered and dressed with her beach bag tucked under one arm.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Meeting the guys at the beach," Anna responded with a shrug.

"Brady too?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, just Derek and the rest of the pack," Anna said awkwardly.

"Oh," Allie said disappointedly and visibly shrinking back.

Anna shrugged awkwardly and made her way across the kitchen. She made for the door knob when Seth's voice stopped her.

"Anna can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said and they walked out to the back yard together.

They paused a few yards from the house and Seth sighed irately. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and began to speak in a flustered manner.

"Annie, we've been very patient with you, but this has gone on too long," He told her.

"What has?"

"You can't string this guy along. You've got to make a decision. It's him or Brady," Seth said strongly.

"I have decided," Anna told him seriously.

"Really?" Seth said happily, "So you're going to get back together with Brady?"

"No, I've chosen Derek," Anna muttered.

"Derek? You chose that idiot over true love? Annie you've made some decisions in the past but this is so much worse!" Seth exclaimed in disbelief.

"You said you would support me!" Anna cried shocked.

"We do! It's just that we're not sure if this is really what you want or if you're just being stubborn."

Anna looked as if he had slapped her. It would have been less painful if he had. They thought that she was just being childish about her life. Seth and Allie didn't think that she was mature. They wanted to push her into Brady's arms. Well, that definitely wasn't going to happen today. Felling positive that this conversation was going nowhere fast, she regained her composure.

"I have to go meet the pack," She said attempting to mask her hurt with a haughty facade.

"Have fun," Seth grumbled and let her walk away.

On the beach, the sun was shining and laughter from the light hearted people around filled her ears. As she walked through the crowd of La Push residents and Forks visitors happily enjoying the summer, she felt even worse. All the time that she walked she could feel a distinct pair of eyes on her back from the direction of the house. She wondered whether those were Seth's or Brady's eyes.

Her friends were already crowded into a small spot on the beach. Lisa and Kevin sat talking on a few beach towels while, Ryan, Brady, and Collin were beginning to shape a massive sandcastle. She grinned at them and waved hello. Lisa patted the space next to her and Anna laid out her towel beside her. Kevin left them to talk and went to craft the moat for the castle.

"How've you been?" Lisa asked watching Anna carefully.

"I was pretty good until Seth talked to me this morning," Anna snorted.

"What about?" Lisa asked curiously.

"He thinks that I'm making the wrong decision about Brady. He thinks that I should just give in and forget about Derek."

"Ouch. What'd Allie say?"

'Nothing. She still hates me."

"I seriously doubt she hates you," Lisa rolled her eyes, "She's probably just worried about Brady."

"Yeah, right," Anna said sarcastically.

"He's dying if you were wondering," Lisa continued in an accusing tone.

"I wasn't," Anna looked at her sharply.

"Well, if you were, you might want to know that he hasn't phased down in about thirty two hours," Lisa went on casually.

"Not my problem," Anna steeled herself.

"Collin says that all he thinks about is ways to apologize to you for going off that _one _time," Lisa ignored her.

"It wouldn't matter if he did," Anna said calmly.

"Yeah, he's been trying to find ways to apologize to you for something he can't control. It's almost like the sun trying to apologize for giving someone melanoma," Lisa sighed sadly.

"Maybe the sun should find a new solar system," Anna rebutted.

"Then it wouldn't be the _solar_ system, now would it?"

That shut Anna up. She was right of course. It wasn't Brady's fault, not much at least. The truth was Anna had already forgiven him but, now she was having trouble forgiving herself. That didn't mean she wanted a relationship with him, just that he was forgiven.

Lisa sat poised on her towel with a smirk on her face. It was rare that she ever won an argument with anyone especially Anna. She got up and left Anna purposefully to help the boys with the castle. As she molded the draw bridge she focused on Anna's face. Her mouth was set into a thin line and her eyebrows were bunched together. Anna was concentrating strongly on something that Lisa assumed was about Brady. A thin smirk of satisfaction painted itself on her face. Collin nudged her side lightly and nodded over to Anna with a questioning look. She smiled and winked at him, signaling that this feud would be over in no time.

"Anna!"

Lisa's head whipped around and the smirk faded faster than lightening. Down the beach, Derek had started a trail straight for Anna leaving another trail of salivating girls behind him. Knowing that he was enough to distract Anna from Brady for the moment, Lisa swore under her breath. Around her the pack exchanged concerned glances and hisses of disdain, as Anna stood up and greeted Derek with a hug and bright smile. A smile that could have deceived anyone into believing that she didn't even know who Brady was. It definitely convinced Lisa and her pack mates well enough for them to openly gape at her.

"So, how's it going?" Derek nodded warmly to them.

"Great," Collin mumbled and there was even less response from the others.

"Fine, how're you?" Lisa smiled sweetly.

"Good, good," Derek smiled at her, "You guys building a castle?"

'Yeah, Usually we have teams to see who can build the better one," Kevin smiled.

"Lisa has Collin, I have Kevin and Anna usually has Brady," Ryan said pointedly.

"Well, this time it's a bit different then huh?" Derek grinned missing the hint but, Anna didn't. She shot icy cold daggers in Ryan's direction that sent a chill down his spine but, he glared right back.

"Yeah it sure is," Collin said sarcastically.

* * *

"Brady!" Allie called out to him.

He ignored her and remained perched on the cliff staring down at the beach where his friends were laughing with Derek and Anna was flirting. He managed to phase back about an hour ago but, he wanted to run again. He didn't want to see his Anna strutting around with another man but, his soul called out to her. He had to see her regardless if his human side wanted to or not.

"Kid you've got to go home at some point," Allie sighed laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She is my home," He whispered watching how Anna formed the first tower, the way they had always done.

"I understand but,-"

"You don't! I need her more than I even understood! Why doesn't she want me?"

"It's only been a week," Allie said squeezing his shoulder sympathetically.

"Six days, seventeen hours," He reported even though he hadn't seen a clock in almost as long.

"How did you know that?" Allie asked confused.

"Just do," He shrugged as if it were unimportant.

"You have to go home," Allie whispered, "I can only cover for you for so long. Please don't make me order you."

"I'll go when she gets home and you and Seth can watch her," He reasoned.

"You have to spend the night there," She warned him.

"Fine," He responded.

"_All_ night," Allie said pointedly.

He paused, "Is that an order?"

"Does it have to be?"

"Yes."

"Then yes," Allie said sadly.

"Fine."

"This has gone too far," She shook her head, "I've got to talk with her."

"Don't force her into anything," Brady said sharply, "I'd rather an eternity of this solitude than have her unhappy."

"You're a really good guy," Allie whispered patting his shoulder tearfully.

"Not good enough," He shook his head, "Never good enough."

"Maybe too good," Allie withdrew and slipped off into the forest.

* * *

That night Anna drew the shades around her window and looked out at the stars. It was a perfect night, only a few clouds that would mean rain tomorrow but, that wasn't new for this town. She listened for the movements in the forest. Small chirpings, and a rustle of leaves. She pondered the stars and how those tiny sparkling balls of light would look if she were in New York or France or even Japan. Would they be the same or would they be different? A tiny movement caught her eye and her head whipped to the tree line to her right. Brady.

Her heart rate picked up and she gazed in the dark in open wonder. Was that him. Yes. She could tell. These days apart had done nothing. She missed him so much. It was like an addict coming back to her drug of choice, sweet bliss, and she couldn't even see him.

"Brady?" She whispered. Nothing.

"Brady?," She asked a bit louder.

It was a moment before she saw his shaggy wolf form. His hair was matted and his eyes bloodshot. She gasped and made her way out the window and landed gracefully on her feet. They slowly edged closer to each other at first but, she missed him too much. Anna rushed forward and hugged him tightly around his neck, closing her eyes and sobbing deeply into his matted fur.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," She repeated continuously, and stroking his fur.

Brady closed his eyes and let the tears slip silently as he let her weep into his neck. Holding tightly to him she was reluctant to let him phase back for fear that he would leave her. Why would he want a selfish bitch like her anyway? But he came back, face sunken and tired. Body, slumped with sadness that she caused. It was her fault.

"B-Brady?" Anna asked as if unsure.

"Annie," He whispered longingly holding out his arms for her.

She rushed for him, tears running down her face in deep tracks. A foot away, she couldn't see him any more. The figure changed to Derek's smiling face, but the smile was wrong. It was twisted and warped, disturbing her, leaving a cold chill in her very bones. She backed away as the forest fell away to black nothingness. Derek reached for her again, his fingers just brushing her skin. A searing pain pierced where their skin had made contact, making Anna scream in agony.

Bolting awake she screamed aloud, twisting open the hangings of her bed violently, leaving tears in the delicate fabric. She threw back her covers and tripped onto the hard ground. She scrambled to her feet and stared in open horror at the open window. The one she was sure she had closed before bed. From the window, cool night air slithered into her room leaving chills. She stumbled to the window cautiously peering out with wide eyes. There wasn't a single movement outside. The yard was perfectly clear and the even the forest was silent. Not even Brady. Biting her trembling lip, she pulled the window closed quietly and stepped back. She slid down the wall beneath it and curled herself tightly into a ball, rocking herself quietly until the tears stopped flowing.


	4. Mount Lavalicious

Chapter Four: Part One;

"Brady."

"Brady."

"Brady, man. You've got to get up."

There was a gentle shake to his right shoulder and then a sharp blow to his arm. He recoiled slightly but, squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the slight pain. It was a thousand times more minuscule when compared to his fractured heart.

"Collin don't hit him!" Lisa cried reproachfully.

"He can't stay in bed all day Lissy! We start work in an hour!'

"Well don't hit him at least," Lisa said softly.

"I'm up okay?" Brady grumbled into his pillow.

"Well get out of bed," Collin said, "I can't stand here all day."

"The lumber yard can do without me."

"Maybe, but, you need the cash for college, so get up."

"Brady please, we're worried about you," Lisa pleaded softly.

Brady had been lying in bed for a day and half, nearly two. "Well, at least he's home and not running around the forest like a savage." Allie had said. Lisa was a bit more concerned than that. She thought that maybe he needed a hand to not feel so lonely. Collin believed that Brady just needed space and he was more than happy to give him whatever he needed.

Lisa gently nudged him awake and smiled softly when Brady opened his blood shot eyes to look at her. She kept up the same smile when he rolled his eyes at her and rolled onto his back to look up at them properly.

"Time to wake up sunshine," Lisa grinned.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should be a nurse?" Brady asked.

Lisa blinked, "How did you know?"

"You have impeccable bedside manner," he grumbled with the closest thing to a smile as he had in about two weeks.

* * *

"Anna? Where are you? Don't make me have to sniff you out!" Allie hollered from somewhere within the house.

Anna sat at the bottom of her closet with Allie's car keys clutched in her hands. Allie was preparing to go drive the pair of them to Port Angeles so that they could shop for Cam's birthday present. Every year it was the same routine. Allie would go on a rampage looking for the perfect gift for Cam. Then she would send it off to whatever island Cam was on for the week and receive her own gift. Anna expected that this was the most important source of communication between the twins, material objects. Each July, Allie poured over catalogs, brochures, and boutiques. She transformed into a true wolf then, with a temper to rival Paul. She snapped at people for ludicrous things and once, smashed her way through a small shop leaving it a pile of ruins. (The owners were reimbursed of course). It was around this time that Anna and Seth hid from Allie as if death were inviting them over for tea(and it was) but, regardless Allie always found them and they would end up spending hours on their feet hunting for a sufficient present. That was why Anna was hiding now. Allie was starting to get the fever.

The door to Anna's bedroom swung open with a loud slap. Allie marched into it and immediately went to peer under the bed and in the bathroom for Anna. Carefully, Anna double checked that the pile of clothes on top of her was perfectly messy and seemed casual. There was a sharp clack of Allie's heels on the floor and Anna could see Allie's shadow getting closer to the closet. The door swung open and Allie shoved the clothes on the rack above her apart to look for her. Holding her breath, Anna squeezed the keys tightly in her hands. She could vaguely hear the car alarm going off and Allie paused to hear it. She made her way quickly out of the room and down the stairs. Anna breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Is it safe?" Seth whispered poking his head into the bedroom.

"She's not through here yet but, the car went off." Anna said carefully pulling herself from the pile and arranging it to look the same as a moment ago.

"Well what are you still doing in here?" Seth demanded of her wild eyed. "Run!"

They ran from the room and out into the hall. The front door swung shut heavily and Allie's footsteps sounded on the stairs. Seth shoved Anna through the door to their bedroom and they scrambled to hide in the bathroom. Anna crammed herself into the linen closet and Seth threw himself into the cabinet beneath the sink.

"I know you're in here!" Allie screamed and they could hear the bedroom door open followed by the bathroom door. Seth was the first to go.

"Hey honey bell," He gasped and fell onto the floor at her feet.

"You don't want to shop with me?" Allie sniffled.

"No, no, no," Seth reassured her quickly scrambling to his feet, "You know how bad I am at shopping. Maybe you should just drag- I mean- take, Anna with you. Make it a girl thing."

"Well, that's true," Allie sniffled, "You are style impaired."

"Yes I am," Seth admitted proudly, "Why don't you two girls just go ahead. She's in the linen closet. Have fun."

With that he was gone leaving Allie to open the door and have Anna tumble out. Anna cursed loudly and looked up at Allie's triumphant face. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You're too good at that," Anna told her.

"Tons of practice angel," Allie snickered, "Get in the car."

* * *

'Just wait two minutes!" Allie snapped at her.

Huffing, Anna crossed her arms moodily. Allie rolled her eyes and grabbed the crisp manila envelope and threw open her door, exposing herself to the lightly misting rain. Her black heeled boots sank slightly into the muddy ground outside the lumber yard but, she ignored it. Allie walked into the yard and her hawk-like eyes picked out Collin and Brady in no time. The men at the lumber yard definitely picked out the voluptuous, raven haired beauty that was strolling confidently to the pair of boys carrying heavy logs.

"Brady, Collin," Allie called to them with a smile.

"Sup' Al?" Collin nodded while Brady merely shook his head indifferently.

"I'm about to go shopping but, I got a letter for you Brady," Allie responded appraising Brady, "How've you been?"

"No better, no worse," He shrugged, "You said a letter for me?"

"Yep," She smiled slightly and handed him the envelope, "It's from your mother but she mailed it to my house."

"How did you know it was from my mother?"

"Return address is on the back smarty," Allie rolled her eyes.

He flipped it over in his hands and sure enough there was a return address written in neat print. The envelope itself was rather heavy but, gave no clue as to what it's contents may be. Tucking it softly in the breast pocket of his overalls, he looked back up at Allie and thanked her. Allie nodded, said her goodbyes and again the entire Forks lumber yard looked up to see the beautiful woman strut away. If only Seth was there...

* * *

"Allie can we go now?" Anna whined.

Allie shot her a venomous look and continued to speak with the boutique owner about a specific shade of blue. The shopkeeper was readily attempting to pacify Allie, who's irritation was growing with each second. Rolling her eyes Anna plopped back into the plush chair in the front of the shop. An hour into shopping Anna was calm. Two hours had been a little less placid. By the third hour, Anna had succumb to boredom and managed to break a tiny crystal key tree. At the forth hour Anna had actually started counting the ceiling tiles. Now it was the fifth hour and Anna really just wanted to leave. She was ready to give Allie her arm so that this day would end.

Anna sighed again. Then again a bit louder. The third time she got up and sighed loudly in Allie's ear but in an attempt to make it extremely loud it sounded more like a deformed choking sound. Allie shoved her hand into her pocket and handed Anna a wad of cash, directing Anna to go buy herself something. Smiling triumphantly, Anna slipped out into the light rain and began walking down the somewhat quiet road. The few people that were on the streets were bustling by as the rain began to steadily increase. Anna shivered in spite of herself and drew up the collar of her jacket. She slipped into a small cafe a few blocks from where she had left Allie and welcomed the sweet smell of roasted coffee beans accompanied by the quiet chatter of the patrons. Anna ordered a herself and Allie a coffee and two decadent looking chocolate chip muffins. Smiling at the overly perky teen managing the cash register, she turned and walked back down the road in a slow walk. To a normal person it would have been faster to ride snail back.

Upon reentering the shop Anna was less than surprised to see Allie sitting down on the plush couch surrounded by a hundred boxes of sparkling items and the terrified shopkeeper, practically shaking, at her side. Behind him was another girl about Anna's age who was prepared to spring no doubt to fetch whatever it was Allie requested. Allie herself, glanced up at Anna briefly and then looked up again when she recognized the second coffee was for her.

"Thanks Hun," Allie smiled and took the coffee gratefully.

"No problem," Anna smiled, "Find anything yet?"

"I'm caught between this floor length gown, or a short halter dress. Both in Cam's favorite baby blue of course," Allie said forlorn.

"I like the sparklyness of the floor length," Anna noted sipping her coffee.

"I noticed that too," Allie smiled at her, "It even has a beautiful train."

"Have you tried it on?" Anna asked.

"Why would I do that?" Allie asked confused.

"You're twins, which ever one you look best in Cam will too," Anna shrugged.

"That actually makes sense," Allie gaped.

"Why so surprised," Anna smirked.

"Ready the dressing rooms," Allie snapped, "and when I have the first one on I want the color swatches ready."

The pair sprang into action. The man ran off with the dresses to what Anna assumed was the dressing room in the back. The girl ran around the counter and reached for the binders on the shelf. Allie stood up and threw her a wink. Allie made her way shouting as she went to the dressing room. A full ten minutes later Allie emerged in the shorter halter top. Anna scrunched her nose and gave it a thumbs down. The floor length gown was much better with its sweetheart neckline and short train. As she moved the light dusting of glitter caught the light and made her shine. Allie spent another hour fighting with the shopkeepers about the exact shade of blue to be found. Finally, Anna and Allie exited the shop run down and three thousand dollars lighter.

"Next year," Allie huffed, "I'm just going to buy her an island and have done with it."

Anna couldn't have agreed more. They had dinner at an Italian restaurant and then Allie treated Anna to three new dresses and two bathing suits that Anna didn't even want. Regardless, Anna thanked her profusely and let Allie smile happily.

When they got home, Seth was asleep in front of the television but, he bolted awake when Allie slammed the door noisily behind them. He flew up from the couch and opened his arms for a hug. Allie grinned and handed him all of the bags in her hands.

"How'd it go?" Seth eyed them grumpily adjusting the bags.

"Great! I found Cam's gift!" Allie bubbled joyously.

"And I survived!" Anna mimicked Allie's tone sarcastically.

"Excellent," Seth smirked amusedly.

"Why do you say it like that?" Allie narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's just that Anna-" Seth began.

"You don't like shopping with me!"

Rolling her eyes Anna left the two of them to have their lover's quarrel. She slipped into the dark kitchen with a tiny smile playing on her lips. She looked over to the open refrigerator but, there was someone blocking the light. Hearing her enter he stood and turned to face her. She reached for the light switch and it flickered on. Standing before her with a roll stuffed into his mouth was Brady.

Breathing heavily Anna stood rooted to the ground where she stood. Gulping hastily, Brady's eyes became transfixed on her own. A slight shudder of guilt washed over her and Anna was more nervous than before. Brady was just as wonderful to behold as she remembered or tried not to let herself remember. His eyes were still the same stunning shade of light brown that glinted gold when he smiled. He still held the strong chiseled jaw and somewhat lanky build for a shifter. Their time apart seemed to have hardly made a dent in his good looks, or at least it appeared that way to her. She hardly noticed the pronounced bags under his eyes and the definite frown that had been pressed into a hard line from days of straight sadness. She still saw the amazing bright eyes and lingering grin from that fateful day that appeared so long ago.

Brady was just as stunned to see her as she was him. He was conflicted to stand there when Allie had clearly instructed him not to come within her line of vision. But when he saw her, there was no way that he could move. He stood rigidly as her eyes grew round and her jaw slackened. Her beautiful eyes were a perfect shade of light brown swirled with coffee colored browns. Her almond shaped eyes always held all of her emotions when her smile wouldn't. Brady relied on those gorgeous eyes to tell him everything.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked colder than she had meant.

Taken aback, Brady hesitated before answering, "I have every right to be here."

"I told you to stay away from me," Anna shook her head worriedly.

"So that means I can't come to my friend's house?" Brady asked angrily.

"That's not what I said," Anna told him quickly.

"But it's what you meant," Brady snapped.

"Fine! If you're going to ignore my attempts at an apology!" Anna threw her hands up in frustration.

"That was a pretty crappy apology!"

"Why am I even doing all the apologizing? This is all your fault!" Anna shouted.

"My fault? I'm not the one who told the other to fuck off and then expected them to ditch town!" Brady hollered.

"I never told you to fuck off!"

"You should have! It would have been less painful!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Allie shouted as she and Seth came to investigate the noises.

"I was just leaving!" Brady announced and stomped through the door.

"Brady! Wait!" Allie called in exasperation and hurried after him.

"Annie what just happened?" Seth sighed tiredly and sank down into a chair.

."Absolutely nothing!" Anna snapped and retreated up to her room huffily.

* * *

The next day Anna awoke to the slamming of doors and random shouting. Pulling her pillow over her head she waited it for it to end and it did sooner than she had expected. She shuffled uncomfortably, trying to fall back into her uneasy sleep. After a few minutes in vain she gave up and threw off her covers. She hopped in the shower and got dressed in a nice yellow sundress that Allie had given her. She dried her shoulder length hair and then went downstairs for the wonderful breakfast that Allie had made. Walking into the kitchen Anna was shocked by what greeted her.

Seated at the table was Brady. He was drumming his fingers on the table irately and barely glanced at her when she walked in. He opened his mouth to speak but Anna beat him to it.

"What are you doing here? Where are Seth and Allie?" She snapped.

"Allie left. Seth's running," Brady answered shortly.

"What?" Anna exclaimed, "She left! How could she just leave! Where the hell did she go? Is Seth okay? Is he angry? I can't believe she left him! Is the world ending?"

"Anna-" Brady began.

"He didn't do anything to deserve this!" Anna ranted as she paced the floor, "How could she just forget all the love they had? They were a perfect couple! I can't even get my head around this!"

"Anna" Brady began again and stood up.

"How the fuck could Allie leave Seth? He's the perfect guy for her! He's so sweet and kind and-"

"ANNA!" Brady shouted at her and shook her roughly by the shoulders.

"Allie didn't break up with Seth," He explained in a much more calm manner, "Her Aunt Carrie passed away last night and she's been at the hospital most of the night. She asked Seth to meet Leah and Embry at the border because they're running down to help her with the funeral. The only reason I'm here is because no one wanted to wake you after our argument last night and someone had to tell you what was going on. And before you ask why no one else could have done it was because everyone else is trying to contact Camilla."

Anna stood in a shocked and somewhat guilty silence. Brady dropped his hands and took a step back. Both of their eyes were down to the ground and Anna finally looked at him. He met her eyes and noticed the remorse and sadness. He sighed and threw his eyes to heaven in exasperation. He opened his arms to her and let her hug him as tight as she needed to.

"Allie said that I'm supposed to take you back to my place until she can sort everything but, I can see that you've got to go somewhere else. Probably to see Derek right?" He muttered into her hair.

"Actually, I was going to your house to properly apologize to you," She smiled, "For everything."

"Really? and Derek?"

"He's gay," Anna stated unemotionally.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, he came out to me the other day. I figured that if you were still dating Angie..."

"I never dated Angie!" He said quickly, "She was drunk and I couldn't get her to leave me alone."

"So you thought if you kissed her it would make her leave?" Anna asked skeptically.

"She was practically begging me and there were a bunch of people around. I didn't want to embarrass her," He shrugged.

"You're probably the sweetest man I've ever met in my life." Anna smiled proudly, "And you're all mine."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

'Yep, whether you want to be or not," She grinned wickedly.

"Something tells me that won't be too bad of a deal," He teased.

"One way to find out," She said pushing up on her tip toes.

Lowering his lips softly to hers, Brady carefully pressed his lips to hers. Moving slightly Anna sucked on his bottom lip. Groaning, Brady picked her up impatiently and set her down on the table.

"Well, it's about damn time," A sharp voice said from the door.

A sound like a plunger being pulled from a sink filled the room and Anna flushed scarlet. Brady began to laugh uncontrollably and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Almost fearfully, Anna peaked behind her. Standing in the door way was Leah and Seth. Leah was grinning viciously and Seth was glowering at them. He didn't say a word to them and instead walked around to the cabinet above the stove. He shuffled around until he found a bottle of Jack Daniel's. It was only after his first two shots that he seemed to take any real recognition of the pair of hormonal teenagers on his kitchen table.

He pointed to Brady, "I thought I told you that the table was off limits to you and Anna?"

"You never specified which table," Brady smirked.

Leah chuckled and shut the door behind her. Anna slid off the table and stood in front of Brady nervously. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Brady pulled her close and savored this new affection that she was showing him. Seth poured Leah a shot and took his third. Leah peered over the rim of her glass at the two of them skeptically before tossing hers back. She smacked her lips with an appreciative sigh.

"I've been away too long if these two finally got together," Leah smirked.

"Where's Embry?" Anna rolled her eyes at Leah.

"He went to the hospital to get Allie," Leah reported bitterly.

"Get her?" Brady asked in a concerned voice.

"She hasn't stopped crying for at least an hour straight and she ordered me to stay away," Seth shook his head as he looked sourly at his empty glass.

"Poor girl," Leah sympathized, "She just doesn't want to seem weak to anyone."

"And Embry? How's he been?" Anna asked.

"He's coping," Leah shrugged slightly and poured herself another shot, "He's just as cut up as Allie."

"So who's making the funeral arrangements?" Anna asked.

Leah and Seth gave each other a sidelong glance and then glanced down guiltily at the half empty bottle.

"Well," Seth said slowly, "We were kind of supposed to call Billy and have him perform the rights but, we're suffering from heartache."

"Heartache?" Anna demanded furiously, "Allie's bawling her eyes out and you two are using up all the good liquor?"

* * *

Anna carefully placed the lamp in the box. It was defiantly a unique lamp; everything in this house was...unique. The lamp was shaped into a C and decorated with hand painted flowers and trees. All of the rooms had specific themes to them. The one Anna had been assigned to happened to be the 'Jungle Room'. The walls were painted in varying shades of greens and long tapestries had been draped across the ceiling making it look like exotic vines. Alluring flowers of various colors were intertwined in them, each holding it's own scent.

Caroline Call's home was amazing to say the least but, staying in it for too long could leave a person with a massive headache. The 'Jungle Room' wasn't even the most bizarre of rooms. There was the 'River Room', complete with a running river; the 'Beach' sanded floor and all; and even a volcano themed kitchen. It may have been small, but the house was packed with interesting quirks. She could understand why Allie avoided coming here and instead invited Ms. Call to their house.

Allie herself had only spent a few hours crying and then launched herself into battle mode. She had commandeered the arrangements for a funeral and emptying of her aunt's house. She tackled every task possible. Leah said that was Allie's way of grieving and Anna couldn't help but agree with her. Allie was in charge of everything except the hunt for Camilla. That she left to everyone else. Allie claimed she had enough to do and that may have been true but, Anna thought she was just afraid to bring up family issues with Camilla again.

The hunt for Cam had gone from bad to worse as no one seemed to know where they were. The last time anyone had heard from them was about two weeks ago but, that didn't worry anyone because they often went months to years without hearing from Cam and Quil. In the end, Allie and Embry decided that if Cam and Quil couldn't be found in time for the funeral on Saturday, they would be left out.

"Annie? Got any boxes for me?" Brady asked from the door. He had been assigned to the 'Castle Room' and the proof was in the drawbridge door.

"Yep," Anna stood up and handed him the last couple of boxes by the door.

"Kim said that lunch should be ready in about an hour," Brady informed her with a slight smile.

"Perfect, I'll just finish up the last boxes and then I can meet you there," She smiled at him sweetly.

"Great," He smiled happily, "I'll run these downstairs. "

With a quick kiss he was gone and Anna gathered the last of the things inside. Leaving only the few pieces of furniture that Allie and Embry had designated to remain, the room had been entirely cleared. She had to admit, even if it was a crowded room, it had it's perks. The soft fragrant flowers and smooth velvety chairs provided an oasis. Anna could understand why Ms. Call had enjoyed it. Anna envisioned the kind older woman lounging in it as she had done for a few moments on her arrival. When Ms. Call tired of the lush greenery she could always move to the river room or castle room. It seemed hectic but, provided easy relaxation.

Quietly, Anna closed the door and turned down the darkened hall way. She easily navigated down the stairs and into "Mount Lavalicious" It was aptly named for Carrie's temper, as Allie and Embry had told them. Paul had added that it must have been a family trait, earning him two punches(one from Allie and the other from Embry) The room itself was painted in shades of dark browns to look tike the earth of a volcano. The stove was encased with a mold of a small volcano and the top was dusted with red powder to look like lava. On the slope of the mini mountain were two popsicle people whom Embry had proudly announced were replicas of himself and his mother that he had made when the kitchen was remodeled.

Standing at the counter (made of 'lava rocks') was Kim assembling numerous sandwiches. Already seated at the table were Paul, Jared , and Brady. They each looked up at her when she entered and nodded before returning to their conversations. Kim turned and smiled at her. Kim's stomach was protruding noticeably as she was expecting hers and Jared's first child. Anna could help but notice the way that Jared wasn't entirely focused on his conversation with Paul and seemed tensed as if to spring into action. Anna hugged Kim very gently and shooed her away to rest. Kim took her seat beside Jared and he was quickly at her full attention. Anna carefully retrieved the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and set it down beside the platter.

The backdoor was suddenly slammed open and in strolled Allie and Seth with Embry and Leah in tow. Each face was set in hard grim lines. Allie collapsed into a chair and rested her head on the table with Embry not far behind. Seth stood behind Allie and gently rubbed her shoulders and whispered softly into her ears. Leah kissed Embry's exposed cheek softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We just went through hell," Embry reported with a sigh.

"What happened? I thought you were just supposed to get the flowers for the ceremony?" Kim asked.

"We did but then we decided to stop by Billy's house on the way. We were going to confirm all the plans we had made with him," Embry explain tiredly, "but then Emily called and told us that there was no way we could find Cam by tomorrow."

"I thought Allie spoke to her about two weeks ago?" Jared asked.

"She did," Seth answered, "but, Cam and Quil have moved since then."

"Then, we'll just have to go on without her," Paul said.

"It looks that way but, I'm concerned about their wellbeing," Embry frowned.

"Does it really matter if their here or not? After Cam said all those things about your mom?" Brady asked glumly.

"It would have been nice to see Cam make amends but..." Embry trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Allie finished finally raising her head to look up at them.

"She's right," Embry said boldly and taking Allie's hand.

"The ceremony will go on as planned, with or without Camilla and Quil," Allie announced strongly.


	5. Kevin's Harmed Hand

Chapter 5; Scene 1

APOV

Allie had outdone herself. The ceremony was wonderful. There were a hundred black roses and pearl-like calla lilies around the small the 'funeral parlor'. The so called funeral parlor was the best that Forks had to offer; and the only that Forks had to offer. Billy Black was at his best and at times moved Anna to tears despite the fact that she didn't know Ms. Call well. It was packed from wall to wall with well wishers and weeping friends. Personally, Anna didn't know a person could have so many friends but, Caroline Call did.

After Billy did his piece that had most people choked up, Embry stepped up. He shared a heartfelt speech of how wonderful a mother and how unique and special she was. He joked about her marvelous sense of humor and about how she was both a mother and father to him. He shared the story of when she told him that he wasn't like other kids who needed two parents. He was born of the immaculate conception, like Jesus. There was laughter at all his jokes and awes at sweet moments. When he finally stepped down and Allie stepped up, she could almost feel Allie's sorrow and dread.

Allie too, spoke of happier times and childhood memories with her aunt. She apologized for a time when she was six and had smeared all of her aunts makeup on Caroline's best white dress. She cried when she had to apologize for Cam's absence and when leaving the podium.

Jacob spoke as well, arriving from Alaska just on time with a full grown Ness in tow. His speech was short but, it meant just as much as anyone's. Numerous people from the crowd stepped up to share fond memories of her. Old school friends and co-workers, even some guy from the post office. After the service and burial, Anna was shooed home by Seth whom insisted that she was no longer needed. The crowd cleared and all that was left was the pack. Anna hugged everyone all around and then Allie physically kicked her, Brady, Collin, Lisa, Ryan, and Kevin out. She claimed she had enough to worry about and didn't need them buzzing around causing trouble. Anna slipped into the car with her friends and then the quiet conversation began.

"Where should we go?" Lisa asked.

"Beach?" Offered Kevin.

"Not in these shoes," Anna vetoed eyeing the tall black heels on her feet. Lisa heartily agreed.

"Diner?" said Collin.

"I could eat," Kevin said rubbing his 'hungry tummy'.

They pulled into the lot and scrambled from the rain into the busy diner. It appeared that most of the mourners had come here directly after the service. Many people nodded to them and shook their hands as they made their way to their table. Melissa nodded solemnly at them and wrote an order for the cook. Brady slipped into the booth beside Anna, and Lisa and Collin slipped onto the other side. Ryan sat down beside Anna and Kevin slipped off to chat with Melissa. Brady took Anna's hand silently underneath the table. Lisa eyed them suspiciously but, didn't say anything and instead pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

"I think I'm going to ask Mel out on a date," Kevin announced as he slid in beside Collin.

There was a collective groan from all at the table. Lisa and Anna shared an exasperated look before Anna turned to address Kevin.

"Kevin we've had this conversation a hundred times," Anna shook her head tiredly, "You can't date Melissa."

"If you do and things end badly, then we lose the perfect hangout," Ryan finished.

"And let's be honest," Brady said, "You ruin most relationships."

'That's not true!" Kevin protested.

"Hannah, Sarah, Ellen, Sky, Taylor," Collin reeled off.

"Heather, Katy, and Tina," Lisa added.

"I get it," Kevin snapped.

"Okay," Melissa called, "We've got a six cheese burgers with red peppers, grilled pickles, and black olives for Kevin; four cheese steaks for Collin; a platter of our finest sandwich options all with extra cheese for Brady; five bowls of chicken noodle soup and thirteen packets of saltines for Ryan; Four grilled chicken sandwiches with a hint of honey glazed barbeque sauce for Anna; and a Caesar salad with the dressing on the side for Lisa."

"Perfect as usual Mel," Kevin winked at her. She blushed and went off to serve another costumer.

Collin stabbed him with his fork and Kevin yelped loudly. Half the restaurant turned to stare but they ignored them. Anna shot Kevin a glowering look and started on her first perfect sandwich. Brady dug into his platter of assorted sandwiches and heartily ignored Kevin and Collin's arguing. After their enormous meal, Melissa brought over three apple pies and pulled up a chair to take her break.

"Mel you've outdone yourself," Anna moaned around the warm apple pie.

"I thought you'd like it," She smirked as the group groaned at the delicious dessert.

"How the hell does she do it every time?" Ryan sighed happily.

"Will you marry me?" Collin asked taking her hand.

"Problems with that Lisa?" Mel giggled.

"Not unless you stop working here," Lisa winked.

"Then I'm going to have to decline," Lisa said feigning sadness.

"I'll cancel the catering," Collin sighed dejectedly.

"Mel, think you could wrap something up for Allie? She might need some comfort food," Anna asked.

"Sure sure," She waved her off, "I've got just the thing for her."

"Always do," Brady smiled.

"MELISSA?" The cook called from the back.

Melissa sighed, "Duty calls."

"God speed," Lisa wished her and then Mel ran around the counter to save the day.

"She's beautiful," Kevin sighed.

"Someone hit him," Anna rolled her eyes and Collin did.

After dessert and they had paid the check, they invited Mel to the movies the next day. She agreed happily to be ready at around five and they piled into the car again. This time they headed for home with a pile of goodies for Allie. When they got home, Allie and Seth were sitting on the couch beside Embry and Leah alongside several bottles of liquor. Allie laughed brightly despite the day and tossed back another shot.

"Guys? We're home?" Anna called and they walked into the living room.

"Hey kids," Leah waved, "Allie was just telling us about the time that she and Caroline made cake."

"What's so funny about that?" Ryan asked plopping down beside Seth.

"We accidentally baked Embry's shoe into it," Allie laughed.

"His shoe?" Lisa gasped, "How the hell didn't you notice it?"

"Embry put it in after we had it in the pan and didn't notice until the cake was half baked," Allie giggled.

"Then mom made me eat a slice," Embry shook his head sourly.

"That was your own fault for being mischievous," Leah chastised him.

"Where are Jacob and Nessie?" Anna asked setting the bag down on the table beside a bottle of whisky.

"Edward and Bella's old cottage," Seth said after a shot, "They're sleeping there tonight and going home tomorrow."

"They're not staying any longer?" Collin asked disappointedly.

"Nah, Carlisle and Esme's anniversary is the day after so they have to head back," Embry answered.

"Aren't you guys going?" Brady asked.

"You celebrated one anniversary you've celebrated them all," Leah shrugged.

"Besides, Embry has to figure out what he's doing with his house," Allie nodded sternly.

"Can't you just do something with it?" Embry groaned, "You have more experience with handling houses and stuff."

"Embry you're a grown man," Allie chastised him, "You've got to know how to fill out the paperwork and deal with property values."

"Leah sweetheart," Embry turned to her.

"Don't even think about it," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Think of it this way," Kevin said brightly, "Now you've got a bachelor's pad."

"Bachelor's pad?" Leah flared, "I'll be damned before he leaves me just to bring home slutty women."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Embry smirked.

"It is a bad idea," Anna interjected.

"All of Kev's ideas are bad," Ryan pointed out.

"Why don't we all focus on Embry leaving Leah," Kevin announced and reach for a shot.

"You're under age," Allie slapped his hands away.

"So are you! You're only nineteen!"

"I'll be twenty next week and I own six houses, run a franchise and attend college at the same time," Allie snapped, "I deserve to drink."

"C'mon Al, it's not like it'll effect them anyway," Embry said.

"You've lost your mind," Allie rolled her eyes at him and slapped Kevin's hand again.

"You know what?" Embry asked them, "I think I'll keep the house and do something even better with it."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Move into it," Embry said boldly.

"Em are you sure?" Leah asked him seriously.

"We've been talking about moving back anyway," Embry said, "You miss your mom and Seth and I miss Allie."

"Yeah, but is that enough to move back?"

"We always said that we would get married here," Embry shrugged.

"MARRIED?" Several people shrieked.

"EMBRY CALL!" Leah shouted and slapped his shoulder.

* * *

The morning broke bright and cheery the next morning. Sunlight roused Anna just in time to get dressed for the beach. She rolled over and snuggled happily into Brady's side. He continued to snore but, unconsciously wrapped his arms around Anna's waist. He breathed slowly into Anna's hair and his beating heart was lulling her back to sleep.

If Seth only knew that Brady had spent the night in her room...God, she couldn't even bare to think of what he would do. That would bring punishment like no tomorrow. Pushing that thought away she focused on her boyfriend. Today they would go hang out with their friends and family. It was amazing how little Anna though of her biological family. They really weren't anything special. Okay, that was a terrible lie. Her father had been a terrible drunk and her mother wasn't really there much of the time. It was usually just Anna by herself and avoiding her parents. It was harder for Anna to deal with the fact that her parents really didn't care for her. They didn't want her around and when she phased it seemed like a perfect excuse to have done with their useless child. Sometimes she would run by their house at night when she was the only one on patrol. They would be home of course. She could smell the alcohol a mile off. The yard would be in the same mess as the day she told them and they kicked her out on her ass. Anna always thanked God that she was an only child because she didn't know what she would have done if there was anyone she cared about in that house.

"Anna" Allie called and knocked on the door, "We're going to be late! Get dressed!"

"Shit!" Anna shook Brady awake roughly.

"What?" He whispered.

"We overslept! You have to go before Seth and Allie find you here!"

"Crap!" Brady swore and leaped though the window.

Anna watched him run into the forest and waited a good while before turning to get dressed in Brady's favorite dark purple bikini. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her beach bag. She met Allie on the stairs and Allie held her there for a moment.

"Next time Brady 'sleeps over' make sure you get him out before Seth is awake," Allie whispered.

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so," Allie smiled softly.

"Thank God," Anna sighed.

* * *

"Should I go for the blue flats or silver?" Lisa asked.

"Blue," Anna said and continued to curl her hair.

"Are you sure?" Lisa furrowed her eyebrows at the blue flat skeptically.

"Better choose fast," Anna said eyeing the time wearily, "We only have another fifteen minutes and you still have to finish your hair."

"Ugh," Lisa groaned, "Collin better appreciate all the hard work I do for him."

"You know he does," Anna smiled and patted her now finished curls.

Lisa grabbed a handful of sparkling pins and began to mold half of Anna's hair into a bun and left the other half down.

"This your first date with Brady right?" Lisa smirked.

"Hardly," Anna snorted, "I'm going out with my misfit friends."

"Have you guys been any where alone yet?"

"No," Anna sighed, "With everything going on we haven't really had time to think about an actual date."

"It might be a good idea to do so," Lisa advised her.

"Some day," Anna sighed.

* * *

"SSHHHH!" Someone behind them hissed.

Anna hid her face in Brady's shoulder despite the darkness of the movie theater. Brady chuckled and wrapped his arm around Anna and Lisa too. The pair was clinging to Brady in mortification as Collin, Kevin, and Ryan had stood up in the theater and were applauding the actress' bare breasts. Poor Melissa was seated on the far end and had to slouch down in her seat and hide her face with her hand.

"WHOOOOO!" Kevin cheered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Collin sit down," Lisa hissed at him and tugged his shirt.

He smiled at her and winked teasingly. He whooped loudly but, it wasn't as convincing as Ryan and Kevin's. Lisa shook her head and seized Brady's T-shirt. She screamed quietly into it and Anna snorted in laughter. Lisa looked up at her murderously.

"He loves to embarrass me," Lisa groaned.

"Brady," Anna said sweetly looking up at him, "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"No," He smiled.

"And I never will," Anna grinned teasingly.

"Really?" Brady arched an eyebrow at her and made a move to get up.

"No!" Lisa cried and held him down, "Not you too!"

"For Lissy's sake," He rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Anna grinned.

"EXCUSE ME? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!"

"Some people should get some eyes and look at those sweet ti-" Kevin began.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask your party to leave," The manager said grumpily from the aisle.

"Thank God," Lisa grumbled and let Collin lead her away and into the hallway.

Anna and Brady followed after them the entire way and began to howl with laughter the minute they got into the parking lot. The second Lisa's foot touched the asphalt pitch she began to rant angrily.

"Collin, I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie! I really wanted to see it!" She snapped ruefully.

"We can go next week," Collin soothed her, "It'll be just the two of us."

"Well," Lisa pouted, "I don't know."

"At midnight," Collin offered.

"Mm, okay," Lisa smiled and allowed Collin to peck her lips joyfully.

Brady quietly chuckled into Anna's hair and pulled her closer. Lacing his hand through hers, Brady held tightly to her and they smiled to each other. Coming to their car, Anna slipped into the passenger seat and Brady into the driver's. The rest pooled into the back and contemplated what to do now.

"It's only eight," said Ryan, "Why not grab a pizza or something?"

"We had dinner before the movie," Lisa pointed out.

"There's always room for pizza," argued Kevin.

"We could go bowling?" Anna offered, "They have pizza at the lanes and those of us who don't want any don't have to endure your eating style."

"What do you mean endure?" demanded Kevin.

"You eat like a dog," Anna scowled at him.

"Well, isn't that the bitch calling the dog mutt," Kevin rolled his eyes.

Brady pulled into the lot and the crowd moved to the lanes. Taking Brady's hand in her's, Anna tugged him along as he chuckled behind her. The bowling alley wasn't really anything special. Compared to the lanes that Allie had taken her to in Seattle and Olympia, it could even be called a dump. However, Anna didn't. It was true that some of the carpeting had seen better days and the DJ booth could easily have held her grandfather's favorites but, it had charm, making it a top hangout for teens. It also helped that they never checked for ID's when serving alcohol but, it was really all about bowling...

They changed their shoes and put their names into the computer. Lisa, who was impaired with any type of sport, offered to keep up on the scores. Kevin was up first. He took his time limbering up and made a show of strutting up and down to examine the lane. It was when he had laid flat on his stomach to test the leveling of the floor when Anna had finally lost her temper and 'accidentally' stepped on his hand. Close to the last frame, it was Anna followed by Melissa, followed by Ryan. The winner that night was undetermined because just as Anna was about to bowl the last ball, Allie called. There had been an attack and someone was dead.

They were gone before the heavy bowling ball could come crashing down.


	6. Devil in a White Dress

Chapter Six

Anna was dizzy.

She sat carefully on the plush sofa in Embry and Leah's house. It was just as bare as it had been left when the group had cleaned it out except that now, they appeared to be using the stray pieces of furniture left in the house to fill the living room. In the living room, there was a large sofa, a small love seat, and an end table that was pulled to the center of the room and acted as a coffee table. Luckily the television had been left but, it really didn't help the situation much. Surrounding Anna, were all of the imprints along with Sam and Emily's two boys, Nick and Matt. The pack was meeting outside in exactly four minutes but, Anna had been ordered to sit with the imprints and ensure their safety. Anna might have believed that they needed protection if there was an actual threat. When the group returned from bowling in Port Angeles, Lisa and Anna had been banished to the house while the boys had stayed outside. From the window Anna could see Allie pacing in rapid circles and it left Anna with a headache. No one would tell Anna or Lisa what was going on but it was clear from the way that Brady looked, he did. Everyone did. All of the girls simply hugged each other close and ignored Anna's questions.

Allie paused in her pacing and motioned for Kevin. She said something to him and he nodded solemnly at her before darting into the woods. Allie stood still for a moment. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her eyebrows pulled together in serious thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and bit down on her lip hard. She opened her eyes and motioned for Brady. He nodded at her and they walked up to the house. When they entered, Anna jumped to her feet and began firing questions like a machine gun.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we here and not home? Who died? Is this a joke?"

"Anna," Allie halted her questions, "Hush please. I have a headache."

With that Allie sunk down onto the couch and held her head in her hands. Silent tears began to slip through the cracks in her fingers and Anna's eyes widened. She turned quickly to Brady, frightened. They shared a look of fear and concern although Brady had understanding in his eyes when all Anna had was confusion. Anna sat down beside Allie and carefully hugged her shoulders. She tenderly stroked her hair and rested her head on Allie's shoulder. Allie cried so rarely and especially in the presence of children. She always claimed that crying in front of children would only frighten them and that would ruin their innocence. Where she learned this lesson Anna never asked but, she realized now that if Allie was crying in front of Nick and Matt, they had reason to be scared.

Emily bit her lip nervously and gathered the boys around her. She jerked her head to the other imprints and they quickly exited. Anna looked up at Brady scared and he closed his eyes almost angrily. He leaned against the wall and pounded his fist against it in measured and methodical pace. Thump. Thump. Seth threw open the front door and slammed it so furiously that paint chipped off in thin flakes. Anna jumped and took Allie with her. He strode around the couch and knelt in front of her. He removed her hands from her face so rapidly that her head dipped down in shock. He held her gaze steadily but, it was far from gentle. Watching in amazement, Anna saw how with a single gaze from Seth, Allie's tears slowed to a stop and her forlorn expression became strong and measured. Anna sat back confused and then Allie and Seth stood up. Taking her hand much more gently, Seth led Allie from the room and they began to converse in low serious tones. Brady glanced at them and noticed Anna sitting in a far off place. He slowed his pounding at sat down, pulling her close without speaking and after a long while Anna spoke.

"Brady?" She asked quietly, "Who was killed?"

Brady sighed, "A young girl from Madrisee."

"Madrisee?" Anna asked sitting up alertly, "Why would vampires bring a girl from there to kill here? That doesn't make any sense."

"You sound like Allie," He smiled grimly, "That's what she said first. There wasn't any trace of vampire on her."

"Then what?"

"Wolf," Brady growled, "Seth was the only one on patrol. He came across her and didn't recognize the scent other than the fact that it was wolf."

"So he called Allie," Anna nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Right, and she didn't need to smell her to know her," Brady said disgusted.

"Why?"

"Allie used to baby-sit for her when she was younger," Brady grimaced, "Allie could recognize her face the minute she saw her. She puked when she did."

Anna swallowed hard, "How old was she?"

"Eight," Brady snarled.

"Why?" Anna asked the air more than Brady.

"They're declaring war," Brady said bitterly, "That much is clear but, why kill and innocent child?"

"To get to Allie," Anna said flatly, "That's why Allie cried so hard. She thinks that if she hadn't been so close to the child she wouldn't have put her in danger."

"Fuck," Brady cursed and slammed his fist down against the 'coffee table'

"Brady," Anna said slowly, "How was she killed?"

Brady sat straight up and looked her over seriously with hardened eyes then shook his head, "I won't tell you Annie."

"Please?"

"It's better not to know," He said shortly.

"I might need to ," She persisted.

"You can't handle it," Brady grunted harshly, "Allie was trying to protect you and Lisa earlier by not telling you and I'm doing the same now."

"Please?" Anna asked again and held his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Fine," He sighed after a moment, "She appeared to have had her neck snapped so, at least it was quick in that sense but, brace yourself for this next part."

She nodded at him wide eyed.

"It appears," Brady said through clenched teeth, almost painfully, "That she was violated sexually before her death."

"Oh my God," Anna gasped and felt bile rising in her throat. She regretted not steeling herself as he suggested.

"Her name was Sarah," Brady swallowed thickly.

"Sarah," Anna repeated slowly.

A silence between them emerged and during that time Anna tried to hold down her dinner. What kind of a monster does that to an innocent child? She found herself envisioning scenarios in which a screaming child was pursued by faceless predators. They would laugh and kill her when they were done. Rage welled in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to hunt down the faceless monsters but they were simply distractions to her. She wanted to kill the one responsible for orchestrating such a devious plot. Distractions... the word bounced in her mind.

"Brady?" Anna asked suddenly, "How long has Sarah been dead?"

"About seventy-two hours," Brady said watching her curiously.

"Oh fuck," Anna gasped and leaped up.

"What?" Brady asked alarmed and followed her lead by jumping to his feet.

"It was a diversion! Where's Allie now?"

"At her house! Why?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Anna paced, "She had been dead about three days. Why would they wait that long to dump her if they were _only_ declaring war? They had plans to drop Sarah at a precise moment that would be opportune for _them_! When in the last three days has Allie been alone?"

"Almost never until today when we went to Port Angeles, Embry and Leah were in Forks and Seth was on patrol," Brady answered frantically.

"They knew Allie would leave when a lone wolf had found the diversion," Anna pieced together, "That would give them time to go to the house! Is Allie alone now?"

"She asked Seth to help the others on patrol," Brady paled.

"FUCK!" They shouted in unison and bolted from the house.

Most of the active pack was phased and by the time Anna was in range of the house they all knew and were running at full force. Seth was racing ahead of her his heart pounding and his mind racing faster than his legs. Anna and Seth broke through the tree line first and they phased. Running frantically to the door, Anna's heart raced in fear. Please be okay Allie, she pleaded with herself. Seth beat her to the door and kicked it down. The pair of them raced inside and screamed for Allie but, she was no where to be found. Brady tore upstairs searching as Anna and Kevin searched the downstairs. Coming up empty handed, they all met downstairs again, Anna and Seth's eyes were filled with tears.

"She could be out for a walk," Kevin rationalized.

"Without her cell phone?" Ryan asked glumly and set Allie's cell on the kitchen counter.

"She could have wanted to clear her head," Kevin argued.

"Unlikely," Brady said coming into the kitchen with a sheet of paper held above his head.

"What is that?" Embry paled.

"A note from her kidnappers," Brady snarled and laid it down.

"Well read it!" Half of the pack demanded.

_Quilleute Warriors,_

_If our first message was not clear enough, let us repeat it. We mean to harm you and anyone in our way. We have taken the first Call twin and another serving as collateral from you. What we want is only one thing, the delivery of the second Call twin and the last female from your pack. Should our demands be neglected, one will die each day and be delivered to you as a reminder that you can prevent another. If we do not have them by the end of the next two weeks, you will be crushed at our hands. Do not underestimate the lengths we will go to._

_Dean Ichors_

_Madrisee Alpha_

"One will die everyday," Anna whispered.

"The last female?" Brady questioned aloud, "but, Anna isn't the last female. Leah is still here."

"Leah!" Seth and Embry shouted in unison.

"She's gone," Collin told them as he entered from the backdoor, "We didn't notice that she wasn't with us when we were rushing to get here. When I was running the perimeter I realized it and searched. She's gone."

"What could they want with Allie and Leah?" Seth moaned forlorn.

"Why do they only want females?" Ryan scrunched his eyebrows.

* * *

Mere hours later, Anna was sitting up in Allie and Seth's bedroom with Collin. As it appeared that all women were in danger, especially Anna, all of the imprints had been confined to her house with several wolves guarding it. After the shocked group in the kitchen could think again, they immediately called the Cullen's who started running here that second. Anna called Camilla and left several messages about her impending danger. There was no response.

The house was set into an uneasy quiet as the cold reality of the situation hit them. Kim and Emily had somberly began to put together meals to feed the wolf army. Rachel tended to the boys who were oddly quiet from the time they had seen Auntie Al cry. Lisa was sitting huddled in the corner of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and staring at it glassy eyed. The moment all of the necessary arrangements had been made, Anna had slipped off only to be tailed faithfully by Collin. She didn't mind as he didn't say much because she knew that he didn't have anything to say.

The room was just as neat as yesterday morning. As she looked around she noticed that Allie's favorite clothes were missing, along with a duffel bag. On the bed, Allie had forgotten a forest green sweater in her apparent haste. Anna sat clutching at the soft pillows on the window seat watching the sun begin to rise up steadily. It was a clear morning with only a light drizzle of rain. All around she could hear the forest in an uproar. Wolves were tearing through the trees at top speed, waking every animal they came over. Anna could tell whenever they got close because birds would flock away in all directions.

By lunch, Anna had fallen asleep only to be awoken by Collin. Apparently, Emily insisted that Anna eat something based on the circumstances facing her; also known as death/doom. So, with a heavy heart and no appetite to speak of, Anna tramped down to lunch in the kitchen. The moment they entered Collin went off to settle himself at the table beside Lisa and the pair commenced cuddling. Kim and Paul were seated at the table, picking idly at their food. Anna assumed that Jared was out patrolling. Anna trooped grimly to the table and settled herself between Paul and Kim. Slipping by dolefully, Rachel placed a bowl of tomato soup and a few crackers before Anna and then settled herself on Paul's lap. She burrowed her face into Paul's neck and said nothing.

"Rachel, what are you upset about?" Anna asked curiously.

"Allie and Leah, of course," Rachel lifted her head and looked at Anna as if she had lost her mind.

"You despise Allie," Anna said confused, "and yesterday you called Leah a mutt."

"I miss having people to fight with," She shrugged.

"Oh, just admit that you like them," Emily smiled and sat down across from Anna.

"Never," Rachel replied.

"Eat Anna," Emily ordered.

Anna took a spoonful of the thick soup and asked, "Where are the boys?"

"Watching Spongebob," Emily smiled, "They just had lunch."

"Has Brady or Seth come back?"

"No, he and-"

Anna didn't need to know more than that. She was out of her chair and halfway to the door.

"ANNA NO!" Paul shouted and snatched her around the waist and dragged her from the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anna shouted and thrashed against Paul.

"Are you insane? You can't phase! Did you miss what happened last night?" Paul demanded and sat her down in her chair.

"I just wanted to talk to Brady," She said in a small voice.

"You have to wait for him," Paul said softer, "It's not safe now and especially for you."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be back any minute now," Emily promised.

* * *

Any minute turned into any hour and it wasn't until dinner was set to begin that he did return with a bedraggled looking Embry trailing behind him, followed by a forlorn Seth. Anna had been 'playing' in the living room with Nick and Matt. They were using her as the princess in their game of 'rescue the princess', which Anna found eerily similar to the current situation. All Anna really had to do was sit on the couch and be the princess. So much for imagination.

The second Brady appeared behind her, she jumped up and wrapped her arms desperately around his neck. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and kissing her hair. When they pulled apart she noticed his haggard disposition and she shooed them to the couch where the three of them collapsed gratefully. Quickly dispatching her little helpers for water, Anna herself doled out bowls of soup and lasagna. Brady ate purposefully but the other two were harder to convince. Anna and Paul had to physically pry their jaws apart while Emily force fed them.

It was during this process that the door bell rang. No one rings the door bell. All stood and drew their loved ones close. All but, Nick who ran to open the door.

"Nicky NO!" Emily shouted and made a dive to catch him but, he was too fast.

He flung open the door to reveal Camilla Call, smiling and glowing in the white lacy dress that Allie had bought for her last birthday. She seemed taller but maybe that was just her baby blue heels. Her hair was a lot longer now and reached her waist, like Allie's.

"Auntie Allie!" Nick and Matt shouted," You're okay!"

She smiled and embraced them but, shot confused looks over their shoulders. They asked her a barrage of questions and she told them she was happy to see them again and yes, of course she missed them. All despite the fact that she had never seen them before in her life. She carried them into the living room and set them down carefully. She smiled and told them to take a cookie from the kitchen, just the way that Allie did whenever they came over to visit. They ran off gleefully and Emily didn't even bother to scold them as she usually would when Allie did. Instead, she stood with an open mouth and soup dripping onto her shirt.

"Who were they?" Cam asked quietly.

"Sam and Emily's sons, Nick and Matt," Embry answered her and Anna realized that Cam had truly missed a lot.

She missed Brady and Collin's first jobs. Emily giving birth to Nick and Matt and Kim was now seven months pregnant. Paul and Jared had retired along with Sam and Allie and Seth are about to move. Well... they were.

"What did they mean when they said 'you're okay'?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Cam," Brady said slowly, "Why did you come back?"

"I had a feeling," she shrugged, "I thought it was time for a visit."

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Seth demanded.

"It fell off the top of the Eiffel Tower a week or two ago," she shrugged.

"When did you decide to come here?" Anna asked shrewdly.

"About two days ago, when I woke up with the weirdest craving for Aunt Carrie's Callcakes. When I was cooking, I started to wonder what my twin was up to so, I booked a flight for the next day," She explained, "Then I spent all of today driving from Olympia to the house."

"Cam," Brady shook his head, "Have you heard from Allie recently?"

"Not since last month," She answered.

"There was a murder," Paul replied bluntly.

"Murder? Please not Allie?" She begged.

"No, no," Brady said quickly, "It was a girl named Sarah from Madrisee."

"Sarah Torres?" Cam gasped, "The little girl Allie and I used to baby-sit for? She couldn't have been more than seven or eight by now!"

"Allie said eight," Seth corrected her.

"A lot has happened," Anna said in a clipped tone, "You should sit down so we can explain it all."

"Where's Quil?" Jared asked.

"His mother's house," Cam said dazed and dropped herself onto the couch.

"I'll get him," Collin offered and Paul went with him.

"Cam," Brady said sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "Five days ago, your Aunt Carrie passed away. We tried to contact you but, couldn't get a hold of you so, they went ahead with the funeral."

"She's, dead?" Cam swallowed.

"Yes," he responded sorrowfully, "About three days after, myself, Ryan, Kevin, Anna, Collin and Lisa were in Port Angeles. Everyone else was at home or doing something else including Allie. Seth was the only one on patrol and he came across Sarah's body. Allie called us all and we came back and started running patrols around the area which we now realize is as far from this house as possible. Allie returned home by herself and by the time we figured out what the Madrisee had planned she and Leah were stolen. They left a note saying that one would die each day that you and Anna are not given to them for the next two weeks. At the end of that time, they will attack us."

She sat in silence for a minute and thought carefully.

"Can I see the note?" Cam asked.

"Here," Embry snatched it off the table and handed it to her.

She studied the message carefully and when she was done flipped it over a few times to check for anything else missed. Holding it to her nose she sniffed it and then smiled excitedly.

"Get a candle," She ordered.

Anna looked at Brady and he nodded so Anna lit a candle at gave it to Cam. She took it and held the note a good distance above the flame to prevent it from burning.

"What are you doing?" Brady asked nervously.

"Did you smell the hint of lemon on this note?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"When we were kids, we did a project in school using lemon juice to write secret messages. When it's heated it will show on the page," Cam grinned, "I don't know who wrote it but, whoever they were we owe them Allie and Leah's lives. Done!"

They all gathered around Cam and peered over her shoulder. There was one word on the sheet. Alcott.

"What the hell is an Alcott?" Jared asked

"Not what. Who," Seth smiled.

"Looks like I'm off to Florida," Cam said with narrowed eyes.

"You can't go anywhere," Brady interjected.

"I'm the only one that Mrs. Alcott knows and trusts," Cam pointed out.

"She knows Seth and from what I've heard is very fond of him," Brady smirked.

"You really think Allie is in Florida?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely not," Cam shook her head, "They definitely have her in Madrisee but, have hidden her."

"What could Mrs. Alcott know about this?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea," Cam frowned, "Maybe it has something to with the attic or even something left there. They could have hidden them there but, it's very unlikely."

"Should we go then?" Embry asked cautiously, "What if this is a trap?"

"Another good point," Brady added, "Who else would remember the lemon juice trick?"

"Manny," Cam paled.

"Manny?" Kim arched an eyebrow.

"He was in that class with us," Cam muttered, "and he's the beta now. He could be loyal to Dean or us. I'm not sure what he would do."

"So should we take the tip or not?" Jared asked.

"I-I don't k-know," Cam stammered at a loss for words, "I'm n-not sure if we know he w-wrote this."

"So we're back where we started?" Anna asked.

"Looks like it," Paul entered grimly, "We found another one. Just as young as Sarah."


	7. Cravings and Carvings

Allie Pov

The room was dark and damp. It smelled old and musty as if it hadn't been used in a long time. She didn't know exactly where she was but could tell from the slight gaps in her blind-fold that the room wasn't crowded and had to be close to the river because of the musty scent. Sometimes she could hear the wolves run by in the woods but, she assumed there was always someone close by.

Her arms were tightly bound with handcuffs and thick rope. Knowing that her capture's were expecting her to try and break her bonds; she didn't. Allie was used to the Madrisee's tactics. Once she did break her bonds they would rush in and punish her for it and she shuddered to think what her punishment would be. Sniffing impatiently, Allie squirmed slightly and let her head bang against the wall behind her.

She hoped that her family had discovered that she wasn't home. Perhaps they already knew where she was and had a rescue plan? Seth and Anna must be out of their minds with worry. Ugh... they're never going to let Anna out of their sight now, poor girl. When she got a hold of Dean she was going to murder him. He would never produce mutant offspring after that.

Heaving a heavy sigh she lifted her bound legs and let them drop back onto the floor with a heavy thud. It sounded like wood. She could defiantly break that off if she needed a weapon. Wiggling over a touch she felt her right shoulder connect with something wooden and solid. A beam or leg on furniture? Twisting her body carefully she managed to slide along the wall without breaking her bonds and lean more comfortably on the beam and have the wall to her left. Listening closely, she could hear heavy footsteps close by. They got closer to her and she sat rigidly, waiting. A door opened and she could hear several people enter, maybe two or three? They walked to her and yanked off the blind-fold exposing a brilliantly bright room leaving her stunned for a minute. When her vision cleared she took a second to look around. The room was fairly small but, lacked any form of clutter whatsoever. As a matter of fact, all that was in this room was a bare bed and desk, both void of any color. The room was painted a pale pink that was extremely faded and dusty. It took her a few minutes but, she recognized this room and these people. This was her room in the cabin that she and Camilla had shared while living in Madrisee. It had been deserted for nearly four years and it showed. All of the pictures and hundreds of books that had once crowded the room were gone. They were all over the continent. Some in storage, the rez, and even in Florida. She didn't miss anything that was in this room though. They were a part of a time when she had practically been enslaved to the Madrisee and that defiantly wasn't something that she missed.

The men standing before her followed the same path that the books did; pushed off to a point where she didn't care. She recognized three of them immediately, Dean the Alpha, Manny the Beta, and Marco who's position she couldn't quite guess. They had changed from the last time she had seen them nearly five years ago. For one they were surely stronger with their muscles more defined. Second they were colder and less responsive. They seemed more... animalistic. They watched her with eyes of a real wolf, impassive as if she were nothing more than prey to be killed when ready. It unnerved her but, she didn't let them see it and instead glared at them icily.

"Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to untie me?" She demanded.

Dean smirked, "You're very demanding for a captive."

"I'm never a captive," She growled.

"Then what do you call this?" Manny asked condescendingly and gestured to her bindings.

"A small inconvenience," She sniffed haughtily.

They laughed tauntingly. Leaning down, Dean captured her chin and forced her to look directly at him.

"You've been away too long darling," He crooned sickeningly.

"Jackass," She snapped.

"Aww, she's a bit moody after that long journey here, aren't you sweets?" He laughed.

"There shouldn't have been a journey other than my foot drilling a hole in your ass and up to your brain or lack thereof," She snarled.

"Have you met the new recruits?" He asked her as if she hadn't spoken.

"This is Stryker and Thade," He gestured to them, "They're new but, are eager to prove themselves to the tribe."

"The tribe?" Allie snorted, "How could the 'tribe' allow you to commit such heinous acts to a child? Has the council gone on vacation or something?"

"The council is completely supportive of anything we need to do to get our women back," he glared at her sharply.

"Your women?" Allie scoffed, "I have a mind of my own thank you very much. Langado would never allow this, what the hell is going on here?"

"Haven't you heard?" Marco sneered, "Your little protector has died quite suddenly."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago," Manny muttered.

"Poor bastard didn't even see it coming," Dean laughed coldly.

"What do you want?" Allie asked quietly.

"We need females," Marco answered.

"Why?" Allie raised her eyebrows.

"No woman has phased since you did," Dean paced, "We hope to collect at least seven."

"Collect?" Allie wretched disgustedly, "We are human you know. It doesn't matter if we phase into giant dogs."

"Seven," Marco said with finality.

"Why seven exactly? And why do you need females at all? Dean, you always said that we were too weak and undeserving of this 'honor'." Allie pointed out.

"Women truly are beautiful creatures," Dean whispered and recaptured her chin, looking deeply into her eyes, "So rare and... opportunistic."

"What does that mean?" Allie snapped her chin from his hand.

"I'm surprised you haven't snapped your bonds yet," Dean said fluidly, "Has your time in the land of misfits made you weak?"

"The so-called misfits whooped your ass into the ground last time you challenged them," Allie smirked, "What makes you think that you could possibly win now?"

"Leverage," He said simply with a sickening smirk.

"Leverage?" She repeated.

"Secure her bonds and sit her down on the bed," Dean instructed Stryker and Thade, "Make sure she's comfortable. She'll be here a long while. Then, I need you to report to Helena and get some food in her. She can't be too thin."

"Come now Manuel," He ordered Manny and they left without another glance to her.

Thade snatched Allie up before the door closed and Stryker fluffed the pillows on the threadbare bed.

"I'd really prefer to stay on the floor and why does 'Helena' need to fatten me up?" Allie spewed hotly, "I worked very hard to maintain the body I have now and I don't plan on ruining it with fatty food. As a matter of fact that's exactly why I refuse to have children with my boyfriend. Who would want to ruin this for a smelly, nine pound monster that will grow into a trippy teenager?"

"You don't want kids?" Stryker asked amused as Thade plopped her down on the bed.

"Absolutely not," Allie answered.

"Isn't that interesting Stryker," Thade snickered.

"Truly," Stryker laughed and tied her legs firmly to the posts.

"Go get Helena," Allie ordered, "I'm half starved. When was the last time I ate? When did I even get here?"

"Yesterday around noon eastern time," Thade answered.

Stupid, so stupid, Allie thought to herself. Maybe they would tell her their evil plan too. What dorks.

"Well, damn," She feigned irritation, "What time is it now?"

"Nine a.m."

"I haven't eaten in a full day?!" She shouted angrily, "That might as well be three weeks for a wolf! Go get me some food NOW!"

"You're really demanding for a captive," Stryker told her irritably.

"It's a girl thing," She smiled sweetly, "You should know, doesn't your mate do this?"

"No one has had a mate since you left," Thade shrugged, "Only Dean has one. He thinks that because you left you took the last female of the tribe with you."

"I took the last female _with_ me?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Camilla," Stryker clarified.

"Cam never phased," She told him.

"They know that but, they still think that she might," Thade explained, "Even if she doesn't they expect that one of us will imprint on her and produce a strong line."

"Cam is already sworn," Allie raised her eyebrows, "They know that. Surely, they're not disregarding fate along with basic morals?"

"They can just break the imprint," Stryker shrugged.

"How is that even possible?" Allie gasped.

"Force them apart until they either die or it severs," he responded smoothly.

"That's what we're doing to you and the other one," Thade added.

"Other one? His name is Seth."

"The other female," Stryker told her.

"Which female?" Allie blanched.

"She said her name was Lisa or something like that?" Thade scratched his head.

"Is she a wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Her name is Leah," Allie whispered.

"Really? That's good to know," Stryker said.

"It was a bit hard for her to speak through all that panting," Thade shrugged.

"Panting?" Allie asked alarmed.

"She keeps trying to fight us so we had to punish her," Stryker shrugged.

"Punish her? Fight us?"

"She wouldn't eat. We just slapped her around a bit. No real damage," Thade grinned.

"I'm going to get Helena to feed this one," Stryker told Thade and left the room.

"Don't fight like your friend," Thade whispered to her, "or you'll get hurt even worse."

He straightened up and left the room with a serious look on his face. Allie shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Her arms were still cuffed but, now to the posts. Her legs were free though, not that it would do her much good. She feared that she wouldn't be able to stand on the floor because they would hear her. The small window was too far for her to risk walking to. Even if she broke the cuffs they would hear and find her. If she did manage to escape there was still Leah who would no doubt, be punished for her escape.

A heavyset woman carrying a silver tray entered the room. She pulled a wooden chair up to the side of the bed and plopped herself into it not quite gracefully. As she readied the tray laden down with several thick slices of bread and a rich, creamy soup, Allie asked her questions.

"Are you Helena?"

"Yes," was the reply short and harsh. Helena dipped the spoon into the grey soup and held it in front of Allie's mouth before demanding, "Open."

Allie shook her head no.

"Open," Helena commanded again but, Allie clamped her mouth shut firmly.

Helena heaved a heavy sigh, "Fine."

She pushed back the heavy chair with a loud scraping sound and went to the door. Leaning out she hollered down the hall, "Ten to Stryker! She won't eat!"

Loud raucous laughter came followed by the thundering of heavy boots on the narrow cabin stairs. Dean, Thade, and Stryker entered the room and they crowded around the bed as Helena sat back on the wooden chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Won't you eat beauty?" Dean asked her taking her face in his hands.

"Not hungry," Allie mumbled through the pressure on her face.

"You just complained of hunger, didn't you?" He snarled.

"Changed my mind. You know how us girls are," She laughed nervously.

"I do," He whispered, "So beautiful and... opportunistic."

"O-opportunistic?'

"Won't you eat?" He asked again.

"NO," She insisted.

"That's a shame," He tutted, "Such smooth flesh."

Snatching a curved knife from Helena he sat on the side of the bed. He hovered over her and motioned for Thade and Stryker to hold her midsection. Skillfully cutting open her shirt to expose the flesh beneath, he gazed at her cleavage in open admiration. Taking the tip of the knife, he carefully grazed it from her neck to just under her collar bone and above the start of her cleavage without marring the skin.

"You're sure?" He asked again and Allie held her head high despite the tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

He shrugged and pressed gently at first in the center of her chest. Carefully guiding the blade, he applied more pressure and began to carve into her chest. Screaming, Allie began to thrash but, Dean worked steadily as he carved into the soft flesh. Eventually, the pain was too much for her to stand and Allie passed out.

* * *

"_Flight 209 to Hollywood, Florida is now boarding_," Came the sickeningly peppy voice on the intercom.

"That's us," Camilla sighed and snatched up her purse.

She handed the flight attendant their tickets and they took their seats in coach.

"Honestly coach, Brady?" Camilla hissed at him.

"It's bad enough that we're spending Allie's money without her consent," Brady snapped, "I'm not busting out for first class too."

"She really wouldn't mind," Cam insisted.

"It's still rude," Anna said.

"Psh," Cam rolled her eyes and opened a magazine.

"I hope that the guys will be okay," Brady said rubbing Anna's hand as they took off.

"The Cullen's and Jake are there so they should be safe," Anna insisted despite her own conflicted emotions.

"I know," Brady frowned, "I'm just worried."

"Me too," Anna agreed.

"Blanket?" A tall blonde flight attendant asked Brady.

"Yes, thank you," Brady nodded politely.

Anna arched an eyebrow at the way the flight attendant 'Becca' as her name plate read, smiled flirtatiously and swung her hips down the aisle to the back.

"Honestly, have some humility," Anna muttered and snuggled into Brady's arm.

"What?" Asked Brady confused as Camilla snickered next to the window.

"Pillow?" Another brunette flight attendant asked him.

"Two please," Brady smiled kindly. Again the woman shook her hips down the aisle and spoke in low excited tones to the blonde.

"Have you seen the latest Anna?" Cam asked loudly, leaning over to show her the magazine, "I heard dignity is going out of style!"

The blond paused with the blanket but, continued her path.

"Really?" Anna asked excitedly, "Self respect must be going with it!"

The blond pursed her lips and gave Brady the blanket and the brunette handed him the pillows. As they made their way to the back Anna and Cam couldn't help snickering to themselves. Pulling down the tray, Anna pulled out a book and began reading as Brady and Quil talked over chairs because Quil had to sit in the row ahead of them.

This might have actually been a fun trip had the circumstances been different. Maybe if Allie and Seth had been here and they were going to the beach for fun and not a dangerous trip, Anna could have enjoyed herself.

When they landed at the airport, Brady and Quil quickly reclaimed their duffle bags and they rented a car. After they checked into their hotel, they piled into the car again and drove down to Mrs. Alcott's home. Camilla stood boldly at the door and knocked politely.

"Heellooo!" Mrs. Alcott sang to Cam and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"How've you been Mrs. Alcott?" Cam asked as they stepped into her home.

"Oh, just wonderful dear," She brimmed brightly, "You've come just in time! As per usual of course. I got a letter mailed to Allie's boyfriend Seth. Well, I'm not sure if they're still together now but, they seemed so serious when I last saw them. They were just so cute together! And who is this?"

"I'm Anna," She said shyly.

"Anna is Allie and Seth's adopted daughter," Cam explained, "and this is her boyfriend Brady and you know Quil."

"Allie adopted a daughter?" Mrs. Alcott asked shocked, "I never really pegged her as the mothering type!"

"Neither did any of us," Cam said quickly, "Did you say you received a letter for Seth?"

"Oh yes," Mrs. Alcott remembered and went to the kitchen to retrieve her mail.

"She's crazy!" Brady whisper yelled.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Alcott returned with a letter held triumphantly in one hand.

* * *

Dear Seth,

My name is Manny and we may have met before under different circumstances. If you received this letter then you found Cam. Congratulations, but now onto something more important. You MUST hide your women, all of them. Every imprint must be hidden. Forget Allie and run. They are in grave danger. Please, hide them. I cannot explain the plans set to unfold because of my Alpha orders but, I can tell you that you must forget who is here because they have no chance of survival after nine months.

Good Luck,

Manny

* * *

"Shit," Paul swore after Brady read the letter aloud to the pack and Cullen's.

"We can't just forget about Allie and Leah," Seth shouted and sent birds flying around the forest.

"It's obvious that we need to find out where they are but, we have absolutely no leads," Edward frowned.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Collin.

"Nowhere," Anna cried silently, "Absolutely nowhere."


	8. Escape to the Sky

Chapter 8:

Humming a grim tune, Esmè buzzed about the ghostly quiet kitchen. She flipped a pancake in to the air, making Nicky and Mattie laugh joyously. She threw them a sweet grin and poured the orange juice into two small glasses. She whipped them over to the laughing boys with her inhuman speed and was back at the stove in time to lay out the smiley face pancakes and syrup. They laughed and applauded her as she set the plates down before them at a more human speed and bowed gracefully to them. She patted Nick's cheek and smiled to Matt. They were darling children that made her feel more motherly than she had since Nessie had 'become' a teenager.

The days had been long since Allie and Leah's absence. As the time grew closer to the conclusion of the first week, their families grew more and more anxious. She did as well but, tending to the children and pregnant Kim, helped divert her attention from the increasing worry that pressed down on them heavier each day. Poor, distraught Seth and Embry had been running themselves ragged, and only stopped when ordered. They hardly ate a peck of the delectable food that anyone placed in front of them. Carlisle had taken some extended vacation time and along with Alice, had been working to divulge the girl's locations. Sweet innocent Nessie, now at her full age, had become immersed in the hunt for her friends. She had become almost feral with rage at first and raced through the forest straight to New Mexico. When she returned, slightly more gum and deflated, she locked herself and Anna into Anna's bedroom and they sobbed together for hours.

"Aunty Esmè? Aunty Rosie is at the door," Mattie pointed at the door.

"I definitely heard someone outside," Esmè said bemused and went to the door cautiously.

She flung open the door and expected to see Rosalie standing drenched in the pouring rain but, she wasn't there. Esmè waited a full minute before Rosalie emerged from the forest and ran into the house in a sad attempt and dodging the rain drops.

"Brady is running to the Canadian border and he won't be back until dawn tomorrow," Rosalie reported as she smiled and patted the boys' heads.

"Any other news?" Esmè asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Rose grimaced. Mattie climbed onto her lap and she smiled.

"Is Bella back yet?"

"No, she and Emmett ran to Fulton Crest last night and won't be back until noon," Rose shook her head.

"When is Aunty Allie coming home?" Nicky asked Esmè with wide hopeful eyes.

"We don't know sweet heart, she hasn't been back in a while," Esmè smiled softly.

"She was here yesterday," Mattie whined quietly.

"Now honey," Rose cooed softly, "We've already explained that the woman who came by yesterday was Aunty Allie's twin sister."

"Mommy said that Aunty Cam hasn't been home in a long time," Nick said.

"That's true," Esmè nodded and sat beside him.

"Why did she leave?'

"I think," Rose said slowly, "that you should ask her that."

* * *

"Aunt Anna?" Nick prodded her leg.

"Yes dear?" Anna paused her CD stacking in the living room.

"Can you get me a cookie please?" He asked innocently.

"Did your mommy say you could have one?" She narrowed her eyes at the little devil.

"But, Aunt Allie always lets us have a cookie whenever we want," he whined.

"She's not here right now," Anna hummed.

He huffed, "I want Aunty Allie!"

"She'll be home soon," Anna promised him.

"When?"

"I'm not sure," Anna muttered as Collin and Ryan burst through the door.

"We have a lead!" Ryan shouted.

* * *

Allie groaned quietly to herself as the weak early morning light landed on her eyes. She opened them and let her blurred vision clear. She was still at the cabin and the room was just as it had been yesterday except that now, everyone was gone. The silver tray and blood stained knife were gone along with Helena the horrid hag. Glancing down Allie realized that someone had mopped up most of the blood on her body and laid a damp cloth over the wound. On the mattress her raw blood had stained and dried around her like a ring of fire. Her hands now void of any restraint, Allie cursed silently to herself. They had left her without any form of bondage because they expected her to know that she had no chance of escape. They must be very sure of themselves.

Sitting up slightly, Allie felt the wind knocked out of her as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Sucking in a fatigued breath, she forced herself to withstand the numbing pain on her chest and sit up against the pillows behind her. She allowed herself a minute to rest after the strenuous task preformed and then gingerly plucked the towel off of her chest. Still inked in a red tinge of a newly closed wound, a perfect wolf bearing a bright M on its forehead was howling at the moon. The wound must have truly been deep for the wolf not to have vanished in a few hours but, Allie feared it would scar and be a permanent reminder of her torment here. She gently replaced the towel and sighed contentedly a the cool touch to her aching skin. She closed her eyes and listened to the early morning birds flutter by and call for their friends. They would always hear the other and dutifully call back. If only Allie could do that. If only she would be able to sing a tune and have her family find her.

She could hear the doorknob turning slowly and she carefully opened one eye. A young girl no older than thirteen, held a tray laden down with a pile of eggs and toast. She had smooth creamy skin, several shades lighter than any Madrisee she had seen and a withdrawn heart shaped face. The girl set the tray down on the nightstand and reached for the bowl of cool clear water. She carefully peeled back the towel and set it aside before producing another towel and dipping it in the water. Allie opened both of her eyes and carefully studied the girl who had yet to notice.

"Hello," Allie smiled to her and she jumped.

"You scared me," The girl chuckled unsurely.

"I'm Allie and you are?"

"Celia," She mumbled and replaced the towel.

"Thanks, if you don't mind my asking, how are you related to the pack?"

"Thade is my half-brother and Helena is our mother."

"You can't be Helena's daughter!" Allie refused.

"Trust me I am," She grimaced, "Blood tests proved it."

"You had to take a blood test?"

"Everyone has to prove their blood status," she reported.

"And yours?" Allie arched an eyebrow.

"Demi-status," She scowled, "Madrisee mother, Irish father."

"Wow, that explains the skin," Allie smiled, "The pack brothers must go crazy over you."

"No," Celia scoffed, "That makes me a maid to the pack. I'm nothing but, a mistake and believe me, my mother tells me enough without them reminding me."

"You shouldn't believe them," Allie frowned, "You are a kind and wonderful person."

"You don't have to patronize me," Celia shook her head.

"I'm not and you don't have to take treatment like that."

Celia laughed bitterly, "Where could I possibly go?"

"Home with me and my family," Allie offered.

"How could I ever leave, let alone you?! You're priority number one."

"I'm flattered but, I'm sure that we could find a way out." Allie smiled.

"There's no escape," Celia shook her head shortly.

"I'm sure we-"

"There's no escape. Here's your proof," she said harshly and yanked up the sleeve of her dress to reveal four scars the shape of X's.

"All four after escape attempts," She muttered, "My own family hunted me down."

"My- _Our_ family is searching for us right now! They'll find us in no time."

"If you say so," Celia replied disbelievingly.

* * *

"Anna dear?" Esmè called from the stairs, "Pack meeting in ten minutes!"

Anna threw down the busy work she had been forcing herself to do and raced down the stairs with Lisa in tow. All of the girls were already seated and Nessie and Esmè were setting out sandwiches and lemonade. The pair of them found their seats beside Ryan and Kevin and waited patiently as half of the pack filed in along with half of the Cullen clan. Brady sullen faced but, somewhat lighter than yesterday, threw himself down beside Anna and pulled her close. Edward, Carlisle and Bella stood beside their respective partners and when everyone was settled they began.

"We have a lead for where Anna and Leah might be," Brady announced.

There were shouts of applause.

"Cam and Quil called from Montana today to tell us that Camilla realized where Allie and Leah would be," Ryan said.

"She realized that they are at Allie and Cam's old cabin," Brady continued.

"How could she possibly know that?" Anna asked confused.

"She had a 'feeling'," Paul snorted.

"Is that really reliable?" asked Bella.

"It's the best we've got," Brady shrugged.

"I don't think it's a good plan to just rush into this on a feeling," Rachel grimaced.

There were signs of agreement around the room.

"What else can we do? Let the bodies stack up?" Embry demanded.

"We can't let _our_ bodiesbe stacked," Rose huffed.

"What should we do?" Brady asked them all.

"I think that it's worth looking into before rushing in head first," Anna voted. More than half agreed to scope it out before attacking.

* * *

It was decided that vampires would be the best choice to scope the area incase they recognized the Quillute scent. Edward pointed out that the wolves had been present around the Cullen's enough that they would have too much wolf scent on them to patrol so, they asked a friend in the area to help out. It was nearly six hours before they heard a report back.

By that time, Camilla and Quil had returned. For five hours, Camilla paced the floors of the house until Brady had to order her to sit down. Even then, her foot tapped incessantly. Anna was sitting beside Cam on the living room couch when Edward's phone rang. He snatched it up and began taking notes on the ally's report. When he hung up, he told Ryan to call a pack meeting immediately and he called for the other Cullen's. Anna clung to Cam's hand fearfully as they waited the four minutes it took for everyone to be in place.

"One girl, about the age and description given for the first girl is located in the bedroom closest to the river," Edward read aloud, "Another, probably a maid no older than fourteen, delivered her meals and spoke to her. The other girl is in the bedroom in the front room facing the road. She is being severally beaten because she refuses to eat. The house itself is constantly over run with at least four men at all times. In the woods, two are constantly phased and running the perimeter of the house. There appears to be only two humans. The afore mentioned girl and a rather large, middle aged woman who assist in the torture inflicted on the captives while the young woman does not. It is a difficult task to approach the house but, it is possible to do so which I have proven."

"Holy shit," Emmett swore.

"Now we know where they are and we need to attack," Brady said boldly.

"We have to leave enough protection to ensure that they can't counter attack," Anna pointed out.

"That's true," Brady nodded, "Ryan, Kevin, Anna, Cam, and Collin are staying here."

"What?!" Came from all five of them.

"Those are your orders!" He snapped, "Cam and Anna can't go anyway because it's way too risky for them. And you three can't go because someone has to protect the imprints!"

"I hate being useless," Anna grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Welcome to Imprint 101," Rachel said offering her hand, "Where you learn that we are basically damsels in distress."

"Shut up," Anna rolled her eyes and slapped her hand.

"When should we go?" Someone asked.

"We'll need the cover of the night," Jasper noted.

"When's the next new moon?" Asked Embry.

"Three days," Emily reported after consulting her phone.

"In three days, we attack," Brady nodded.

* * *

"EAT!" Allie heard someone shout and a loud slapping sound.

"When... you.. eat my... shit," panted Leah.

"Wow," Allie mouthed as another slap resounded against the thin walls.

"EAT THE BREAD," he demanded.

"I don't... think so," Leah snorted through pained breaths.

There was a loud scraping and then a door being thrown open. Heavy marching boots, resounded on the wooden floors and her door was thrown open. Minding the new bruises on her arms and legs, Allie pulled herself into a tight ball. Thade snatched her wrist, and yanked her off of her bed. She landed on her feet and struggled to keep up with his long strides. Pushing the door open to Camilla's old room, he shoved Allie inside. Catching herself before she fell, Allie looked up to see Leah lying on the bed, covered solely in deep purple bruises to match hers. Allie started to move to the bed but, Stryker held her wrists. Thade snapped the door shut and motioned for Thade to bring her to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. Allie sat down on the wooden chair and studied Leah carefully. Her eyes were sunken and she was thin. Several days without food would do that to you.

"Make her eat," Thade demanded.

"I can't _make_ her do anything," Allie fixed an icy glare on him.

He slapped her.

"That won't make me want to help you," Allie spat at him.

"What will? Huh? What will make her eat?," He demanded haggardly, "She's nearly starved to death and yet she won't eat. I have orders! It's nearly killing us to fail our orders. Nothing is wrong with the food. Why would we want to poison the mothers?"

"Mothers?" Allie and Leah blanked.

"He meant sisters," Stryker covered quickly.

"She'll eat," Allie pursued, "and you can be burden free if you tell us what you meant by mothers."

"I can't tell you that," Stryker shook his head.

"Do you have orders?" Leah asked coyly.

"No, we don't but-"

"Then there's nothing stopping you." Allie said joyfully, "Leah will eat and nothing will go wrong. We promise. Right, Lee?"

"Absolutely," Leah agreed readily.

"Thade?" Stryker asked skeptically.

"I suppose," He muttered, "No one's here and what harm could it do?"

"It's not like we could do anything about it anyway right?" Allie offered.

"That's true," Thade scratched his chin.

"I say go for it," Stryker shrugged noncommittally and leaned against the wall.

"They want you well fed so that you can bear stronger children," Thade said monotonously as if it were the most common thing in the world, "You are supposed to bear the next generation and when the others arrive in the next week so, will they."

"Who are the others?" Allie swallowed disgusted.

"From your home," Stryker piped up.

"Well shit," Leah deflated.

* * *

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Anna whined softly in Brady's ear and clung to his shirt.

"I have to go so someone else can rest," He rationalized and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"You've been running yourself ragged," Anna argued and stuffed a pillow under both of their heads.

"So have Embry and Seth," He retorted with a knowing look.

"But I love you the most," she whispered to him smiling.

"I love you too my Annie," He grinned at her.

"Then don't go yet," She told him, "Just five more minutes?"

"I have to rally the troops," He sighed.

"Please?"

"Anna! You're killing me here. I have to go now," He pleaded with her and started to pull away.

"I know," She grumbled defeated and allowed him to stand.

"At least you understand why I have to go," he rationalized more for himself than her.

"I do," She straightened up on the bed.

"Thank you," He whispered and kissed her softly.

"I'll miss you," She promised and held his gaze steadily.

"Me too, love."

"Happy hunting," She smiled grimly as he made his way to the window.

"Stay safe," He ordered her and sprang from the window. She watched him spring into the woods and sighed sadly.

"That was sickeningly sweet," Kevin smirked at her from the door.

Anna groaned irritably, "Someday you'll imprint (God save the girl) and you'll feel the same way. Then you'll understand what this is like."

"I'm never going to imprint," He rolled his eyes at her, "You can't tie this stallion down."

"Stallion?" Anna scoffed, "You mean mutt?"

"No, I meant stallion." He grinned, "You can't find a woman in a ten mile radius who doesn't want this hunk of gorgeous man."

Anna laughed aloud, "I can hardly think of one who wants to take on that curse!"

"Melissa's one," He smiled.

"I always thought she had a thing for Ryan," Anna said thoughtfully.

"Lies!" Kevin snapped, "She wants me."

"If you say so," Anna smirked. Single stallion her ass...

* * *

The pack and Cullen's were having a giant meeting one last time before they all headed off into the unknown. It was teary and depressing but it was worth it. Brady and Anna clung to each other for a solid forty-eight minutes, a new record for the imprint cling. It took Ryan, Emmett, and Paul to pry them apart in time for them to catch the plane. After they left, it was past nine in the night. Rachel volunteered to put Nick and Matt to bed and the rest made hot cocoa and tea. They sat around the living room sipping from over large mugs and having whispered conversations of no more than four sentences.

They were all miserable but, none were as miserable as Kim. As soon as Jared left, the baby would kick her constantly. She had no rest as the little monster made her life hell. They all took turns massaging her feet and back but it was when Cam laid a hand on her stomach that the baby was soothed slightly. They guessed that the devil missed Jared's wolf temperature. So, Cam and Anna took turns cuddling next to Kim and letting her stay calm. They passed the night on the couches in the living room hoping to hear from the boys soon without avail.

Anna awoke early the next morning. The sun had hardly peaked above the horizon when she gazed around the room. Emily and Rachel were cuddled up to Lisa on the love seat while Nessie, Cam, Kim and Anna herself were all huddled together on the couch. Nick and Matt had snuck downstairs at some point last night. Nick was wedged between Cam and Nessie while Matt had climbed into Anna's lap. She stirred carefully attempting not to wake anyone but, it was a failure. Matt was up already and fixed her with a sleepy gaze. She smiled at him and pressed a finger to her lips. He mimicked her and she gently unwrapped herself from Kim's side while holding Matt on her hip. He snuggled into her shoulder as she walked them to the kitchen.

"Want some orange juice?" Anna asked smiling.

"Uh huh," he nodded and reached for the cup she held out to him.

Anna set him down at the table and poured herself a glass. She sat down opposite him and shrank under his stare.

"What is it honey?"

"When's daddy coming back?"

"When Aunt Allie and Aunt Leah come home," Anna answered.

"When's that?"

"I don't know honey."

* * *

Allie watched as Celia slipped into the room carrying yet another tray of food. She silently set it down across her knees and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks," Allie grumbled begrudgingly.

She looked down at the tray and her eyes widened. They had definitely been giving her enormous portions since her stay here but this was just monstrous. Allie looked up at Celia questioningly and the grim girl pointed to Allie's stomach. Feeling the color drain from her face, Allie mouthed 'today?' Celia nodded silently.

With a choking sob, Allie moved the tray from her legs and began to pace the length of the room. How was she supposed to escape this? What about Leah? One look from Celia told her the answer she already knew. Everything would happen tonight. She leaned heavily against the wall and held back a sob. They would have to escape tonight. But if they failed, no doubt someone would die. The question was who would? Celia? Leah? Herself?

Drawing up her courage and stifling a teary cry, Allie crossed the room and snatched the knife from the tray. She shoved it under her mattress and pulled Celia's escape bundle from under the bed. She untied it and carefully wrapped three dinner rolls in a napkin along with the cookies for dessert. She shoved them into the bundle and retied it tightly. She replaced it under the bed while Celia watched anxiously. Allie gently set a pitcher of water on the side table and then pushed the rest of the meal towards Celia.

"Eat," She whispered.

Celia nodded and tucked in as if she hadn't eaten in days. She probably hadn't... Walking to the closet as quietly as possible, Allie opened the doors carefully and looked around for anything useful. An old sweater, blanket, moth balls, and a few wire hangers. She folded the sweater and blanket and put the in the bundle along with a hanger she had bent into a blade of sorts. She pinched the end of it flat so that it resembled a point and tested it on her finger. It was kind of dull but, it would have to do. Celia finished the meal and left Allie a good portion but she directed Celia to finish it off.

"Tell Leah," Allie muttered as Celia picked up the tray to leave and she nodded silently.

* * *

Helena and swept into the room with a withdrawn Celia trailing in behind her. The door closed with a snap and Celia watched with her head bowed as her mother strode across the room and slammed the windows shut and locked them tightly. She whipped the heavy black curtains together and blocked out the night sky, plunging the room into further darkness. Allie could just make out Helena's round form and hear her heavy footfall on the old wooden floors. She struck a match and lit the candle on the table. She ousted the match and nodded in approval at her own work.

"You are to watch her until the alpha returns," Helena ordered Celia harshly and left the room.

The pair waited to hear the footsteps fade away. When they did Allie sprang into action. She seized the knife from under her mattress and carefully sliced a thin line down her palm. She snatched a book off the desk and threw it at the window. The glass smashed loudly and she carefully dripped her blood on the grass below the window. Celia held the glass of water out to her and Allie splashed the cut with its contents. They could hear the footsteps on the stairs now and Celia dashed to the bed and withdrew the heavy bundle. Meanwhile, Allie held the knife in her hand and pulled her arm back. She flung the knife out the window, sending it flying into a nearby tree at the edge of the forest with a thwack. The thin wound was closed now and only a rapidly fading pink line remained. The door swung open just as Allie seized Celia and concentrated hard on being neither seen nor heard.

Dean let out a roar of despair he caught sight of the smashed window. The others could smell her blood now and were diving out the window faster than she could blink. Dean was last to go, hitting things from their shelves as he went. Allie and Celia slipped outside and found Leah waiting just by her door. The three of them cautiously tip toed down the stairs out of fear someone might still be home but they found no resistance. Celia pushed open the garage door and they found Manny waiting for them. The girls froze in their tracks and waited for him to howl for the others to come and kill them but he didn't. He held out his car keys to Leah and she took them slowly.

"Leave before they come back. Take the dirt path down until you get to the passage going around the woods to the stream. At the end of the trail you'll get to Main Street. You should be safe on the main road," Manny muttered to them.

"Thank you," Allie whispered in awe and hugged him tightly.

"Good luck," He smiled softly and hugged her back, "You'll do great things in life."

"So will you," She promised, "This is one of them."

"I'll save you a spot at the coolest lava pit in hell," He joked and made her chuckle.

"I love you wolf brother," She said tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"You too sister."

She let him go and they climbed into the car. Allie pressed the keys into Leah's palm because she was the fastest driver. They backed into the darkness and waved goodbye to Manny as they left. They could just see him run into the woods. They followed his directions and found that he was correct. They didn't meet a single wolf on the way down to Main Street. Despite the hour there were still a few cars on the road. Mostly wild eyed teenagers haunting the road and hooting at them.

"Take the road down to the exit onto the freeway. Stay in the middle lane," Allie directed her and Leah followed her instructions.

Allie finally breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back as they entered the highway. Dozens of cars were speeding past them. She glanced down at the dash and read the time to be close to three.

"Should we drive straight home or stop for the night in the city?' Allie asked.

"Stop for the night? Why would we?" Leah asked her shocked.

"We could call our family and tell them not to worry," Allie offered, "and then we can fly out tomorrow."

"Or we could call them when we stop for gas?" Leah said.

"What do you think Celia?" Allie asked.

"I've never been to the city," She shrugged.

"Neither have I," Leah grumbled.

"So hotel tonight and fly home tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Leah agreed and changed directions.

"Hey Allie," Celia whispered, "Do you think he's dead yet?"

"Yeah," Allie frowned, "I think so."

"Who? The guy who helped us?" Leah asked, "I doubt they even know yet."

Allie shared a pitying look with Celia and sighed tiredly.

"He probably confessed and they're going to torture him or he killed himself," Celia whispered.

"Why would he do that for us?" Leah asked amazed, "He was the beta!"

"Allie," Celia muttered without looking at either of them.

"You?" Leah glanced at her.

"He was a good friend," Allie said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He tried to kill us a few years ago!"

"And today he sacrificed his life so we could escape," Celia pointed out.

"I wonder what made him change his mind," Leah mused.

* * *

"Hi," Allie grinned at the shocked woman behind the counter, "I'll need a room for the three of us, a first aid kit, a massage therapist in an hour, selections for new clothing an hour after that, and you can charge it all to the Monte Demiurge Industries account."

The young woman nodded vigorously and handed Allie the card keys. She sent off orders with the others around her. They started running around to satisfy this very clearly rich heiress who had just shown up looking like she had been dragged through a forest.

"Enjoy your stay at the Plaza Hotel!" The perky desk clerk called after them as they strode to the elevator.

"How did you do that?" Celia whispered shocked as the elevator doors closed.

"Money," Allie shrugged and tapped her foot impatiently, "God I can't wait for that massage."

"Right after we call the guys," Leah pointed out.

"And I have a proper shower," Allie grimaced.

"Your dad was Monte Demiurge?" Leah wondered aloud.

"Yes ma'am,' Allie smiled.

"Damn, you are rich," Leah whistled as the doors of the elevator clicked open.

They clambered into their fantastic room set high above the city and Allie and Leah clambered over to the phone. They began punching in numbers quickly as Celia looked out the window.

"Whoa," She gasped as a sudden fear swept through her.

"Rachel?! Rachel it's Allie and Leah!" Allie shouted into the phone, "We've just escaped and we're at the Plaza! Tell everyone-"

"Where's Seth and Embry?" Leah interrupted and snatched the phone from Allie.

"Speaker phone," Allie rolled her eyes and pressed the button.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted and they could hear her call for the others, "They went to rescue you last night! They caught a flight out and should be running there now!"

"We have to tell them to leave!" Leah shouted.

"Tell whoever is still with you to phase and try to get contact," Allie ordered briskly, "There might be too much distance and we can't phase here but they have to know! Tell the wolves with you not to hesitate in running for Madrisee! Anything to get close enough for contact!"

"Only Ryan, Kevin, Anna and Cam are here, Allie," Rachel said worried.

"Send Ryan and Kevin," Allie demanded, "Tell Anna that I said to run the perimeter until someone else comes back."

"And Cam?" Rachel asked.

Allie paused, "Tell her to cover Anna. They'll be poised to attack the imprints."

"Got it," Rachel promised, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, there's no time for a massage," Allie sighed, "I'll get Celia and Leah on a flight home and then try to get to the guys."

"Who's Celia?"

"She's a girl that we met in Madrisee," Allie said impatiently, "That's not important right now. Tell Sue that she needs to get to the airport with Charlie to pick up Leah and her new friend."

"Sure." And Allie hung up.

"Allie you can't possibly believe that I would let you go back there alone right?" Leah demanded.

"Lee," Allie sighed, "You have to get Celia to La Push or even Forks. If they catch her they'll kill her. It's important that she's safe. We didn't risk our lives breaking her out to leave her here."

"You can't go alone," Leah insisted.

"I'm just going to try to head them off before they get there," Allie promised.

"If you think that you can do this," Leah trailed off unsurely.

"Celia?" Allie stood up, "I need you to take a quick shower and get dressed. Leah's going to take you to your new home now."

"Okay," She nodded and stepped into the bathroom. When the door closed Allie turned back to Leah.

"I'll get you your flight and give the time to your mother," Allie told her avoiding eye contact.

"Good luck," Leah hugged her almost- sister-in -law

"Thanks," Allie smiled and left the hotel.

Stepping into the early morning sunlight, she hailed a cab in no time. By the time she had gotten her spare car out of the lot it was nearly seven a.m. She drove until the trees could provide enough cover and launched herself in to the woods. She could already hear her pack brothers.

_"Allie!" There were a hundred questions and Seth claimed he would run to her immediately._

_"Calm down," Allie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I need you all to turn around right now! If you attack them you'll lose."_

_"Have you lost your mind?!" Jake demanded of her, "They kidnapped you and Leah and killed two young girls!"_

_"I know," Allie grimaced, "We only escaped last night and I'm afraid they'll be looking to go after the other imprints."_

_"Where are you? Come meet us," Seth pleaded._

_"I will," Allie promised and changed directions._

_"Where's Leah?" asked Embry._

_"Catching a flight with Celia to Forks," Allie told him and showed him the images of Leah saying goodbye._

_"She's okay," Embry sighed contentedly._

_"Who's Celia?" Jared asked. _

_"A new friend," she smiled and could begin to hear them better now._

_"You're getting closer," Sam grinned._

_"I missed you," Seth told her._

_"Me too," Allie beamed._

* * *

"She said to run?" Anna clarified with Rachel.

"And I have to tail her?" Cam confirmed.

"Yes," Rachel insisted impatiently, "Ryan and Kevin have already left and we're defenseless right now! So get your furry butts out there!"

"Yes ma'am," Anna smirked and raced out the door and phased on the fly.

_Fresh air! Finally! Racing around the perimeter was pure heaven. She dodged the thick tree trunks and skirted around the thin paths carved through the woods. With Cam on her tale, the pair rejoiced in the freedom they had been denied in the past week. _

_"When is Leah supposed to get in?" Anna asked Cam excitedly._

_"Another two hours," Cam grinned, "Sue and Charlie are going to pick them up."_

_"I wonder who this Celia girl is," Anna said bemused._

_"It would be just like my sister to get attacked and make a new friend along the way," Cam rolled her eyes._

_"Seems like something Allie would do," She agreed and poised herself to leap over a boulder in mid-sprint. _

_Just as she was airborne a sudden rush of air flew from her lungs. A massive force had collided with her and sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her back connected with the rough bark and she could hear sickening cracks. Whether it was her bones or the tree she couldn't tell. Forcing herself to breathe, Anna searched for what she had hit. Lying a few feet from her a snarling wolf was wincing in pain and attempting to right itself._

_"Cam! A mile north from the beach! Help!" Anna called in her mind as she forced herself to stand with the foreign wolf._

_"I'm coming honey! Hold on!"_

_Blinking slowly to regain focus, she crouched low and encircled the now upright wolf. Studying carefully Anna knew she would lose of Cam didn't get here soon. He was almost twice her size with long sharp teeth and dark eyes that held cold fury in them. She forced herself to stand straight and accept the challenge until she got some help. _

_The wolf snapped his teeth at her menacingly and matched her strides with easy grace in his movements. Keeping her eyes focused on his, she refused to take her eyes from him. Charging at her suddenly Anna rolled to the side and was back to glaring at him as he struck the tree. The trunk snapped cleanly in two and tumbled to the ground. With a pained whimper he collapsed into the wreckage and ceased to move. Hoping that was all, Anna watched him carefully, unaware of the new wolf charging from behind. He tackled her to the ground and two more wolves followed. They successfully managed to surround her and she was terrified. _

_"Cam, I'm in trouble," She said monotonously._

_"I'm right there but, I can't find an opening," She said and sure enough a pair of brown eyes were peering out of the woods and over to the circle of wolves. _

_"Hurry! Before they attack!"_

_The pack of snarling foreign wolves pressed closer until she struggled to turn in any direction. A large charcoal colored wolf snapped at her heels. Blundering blindly backwards, her body connected with a solid mass behind her. A sharp blow to her head sent her crumbling to the ground just as Camilla launched her form through the ring of trees. Barreling into the horde of fierce wolves, she leaped on top of the first she could get her paws on. Unfortunately, he happened to be the biggest. With a quick flick he had he slammed against a tree. Fortunately, that gave Anna all the opening she needed. Darting from the circle she was swiping furiously at her attackers. _

_"Hold on Cam!" Ana shouted over the growls._

_She kept at it but could feel herself being backed into a corner by three of them while Cam was holding her own against two. Dodging quickly against a furious paw swipe, Anna was prepared to dodge again but the quick, sharp blow to the back of her head left her shocked. She swayed slightly and fought the darkness attempting to shroud her vision. Camilla was howling in pain and she was knocked to the ground, unconscious._

_"CAM!" Anna shrieked in her mind but it didn't matter. _

_The spots on her vision were growing despite her best efforts to push them back. She could feel herself slipping as the circle of snarling wolves closed on her. She managed a fierce snarl but they weren't buying it. They knew she was wounded and that it was only a matter of time._

_"Stay fighting, Anna," She told herself, "Stay up!"_

_With a last ditch effort, she snapped her jaws at the nearest wolf and dug her teeth into his hind leg. The wolf yelped and flung her off to the side, his leg spraying blood. She landed not far from the broken circle and forced herself to stand. Her mind was shutting down and she could feel it. _

_"Come on Anna," She roused herself. _

_The wolves recovered from shock and swarmed her again. This time she was weaker and in no position to fight. The largest made a quick snap at her left side but missed. The circle was tightening again. Her head was swimming in darkness but she couldn't let her family down. Slamming her entire body into the smallest, they both tumbled forward breaking the dangerous huddle for a second time. Anna groaned but forced herself to stand. She gave herself a second to stop swaying from to side to side and then dodged a swipe to her head. She wasn't quite as successful on the second attack. Claws connected on her right side leaving searing pain down her hind leg. _

_With a cry of pain she fell to her knees. It was too much. Her head was pounding furiously and her side was gushing blood like a volcano. Her body wouldn't let her continue. Was she to die like this? No, if she did die she wanted Brady to know that she loved him. Why did she waste so much time when she had him? She hoped that he couldn't feel this pain. _

_Another sharp tear to her back. This time darkness was inevitable._


	9. Mangoes and Hibiscuses

Chapter 9

"Annie."

"Anna, honey."

"Annie?" A warm hand on her cheek.

"Annie, please?"

"Please, honey. Please?"

"Please, wake up. Please?"

"Please Anna. For me? I need to see those beautiful eyes."

"Brady," She whispered dryly, "Shut up and let me sleep."

There were loud barking laughs and she was forced to open her eyes. It was dark in her room. The curtains were closed and the heavy claps of thunder could be heard outside. Carlisle, Brady, Seth, and Emmett were standing around her bed. Emmett and Seth were still laughing and even Carlisle was smiling. On her right, Brady was grinning foolishly and she couldn't help but smile too. She attempted to sit up but was left with what appeared to be rushing water in her head. She blinked and sat back against her pillows.

"You should take it easy for a while," Carlisle warned, "You've lost quite a lot of blood."

"Where's Cam?" She asked worriedly.

"She woke up a half hour ago," Seth told me, "Allie is sitting with her now."

"Allie's back!" Anna grinned, "Can I see her?"

"You heard the doc!" Brady said hurriedly, "Rest!"

"But I haven't seen her in weeks!" She protested.

"I can send her in as soon as she's through with Camilla," Carlisle soothed.

Anna huffed impatiently, "Fine."

"Esmè has left you some orange juice and cookies," Carlisle smiled and motioned to the bedside table.

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Carlisle suggested and shooed Seth and Emmett outside.

"Wear a condom!" Emmett called and the door swung shut.

Blushing slightly, Brady sat down beside Anna and handed her the glass of orange juice. She smiled at him and accepted it.

"I'm sorry that-" he began.

"If you say 'didn't protect you", I'll dump my OJ on you," Anna grinned.

"But I didn't pro-" He argued.

"I need my strength Brady," Anna warned, "Are you _trying_ to make me waste my OJ?"

"Anna, I love you," He promised.

"I know," She smiled softly, blushing lightly, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"You didn't have to. I already knew."

He grinned at her and carefully kissed her.

"I'm not made of glass," She whispered against his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you even more," He answered.

"You won't."

"I won't."

* * *

"ALLIE CALL!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Allie stood up from the couch and grinned at Anna. She held her arms out as Anna came barreling down the stairs with the force of a hurricane and into her arms. Holding on tightly, Anna couldn't help the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Are you safe now?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine honey," Allie promised, "The Madrisee wolves have been eliminated as a factor."

"How?"

Allie explained to Anna about her friend that helped them escape. He had cut down a good set of the pack before being killed himself. He fought like a hero and saved the lives of not just Allie, Leah, and Celia. He saved the Quillette pack as well. That left them enough time to rescue Anna and Cam. Allie took her time explaining all the events and then gestured to Celia. The small, quiet girl left a remarkable impact on Anna. It must have been her gentle manner that had made Anna love her on sight.

"She is going to stay with us," Allie told Anna.

"Awesome! We can share my room," Anna promised the quiet girl.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Allie said smoothly.

"Why?"

"I believe we have a room available," Allie told her pointedly.

"I thought that Ryan and Kevin were taking that room," Anna furrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I...," Allie faltered and looked confused on how to clarify, "Let me explain everything later. We should be catching up now!"

Anna was in no way satisfied with her answer but, let it pass. She was happily engaging her new housemate in conversation when Ryan, Kevin, and Brady trooped into the living room. Anna smiled at them and allowed Brady to kiss her cheek. Ryan and Kevin took the seats adjacent to the couch.

"Celia, this is my imprint Brady," Anna introduced and Celia smiled politely, "And these two are Ryan and Kevin."

Celia turned to look at Ryan and Kevin. Kevin grinned kindly and continued to type on his phone. Ryan on the other hand gaped openly at Celia. His bottle green eyes went wide with adoration. Celia in turn stared openly; her careful posture slipping and her heart rate picking up.

Anna glanced over to Brady and grinned. He twined his fingers tightly in hers and observed the new couple. Kevin, catching on to the silence looked around and noticed his brother and Celia's exchange. He arched an eyebrow and cursed under his breath.

"Another love struck puppy," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"At least now Mel is all yours," She pointed out.

"She already was," He shrugged.

"Oh, cut it out," Brady sighed, "We all know that she has no interest in you."

Kevin appraised us, "Then why did I imprint on her last week?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I imprinted on her last week," He repeated calmly.

"When- how?" She asked confused.

"Remember when you were on lock down and you asked me to pick up lunch for everyone at the diner?" He asked impatiently.

Anna nodded. We had all been tired and in desperate need of a pick-me-up and thought of Melissa since she always delivered.

"And I was late?"

"Yes," She replied recalling her irritation then.

"I told her everything right then and there. Vampires, wolves, everything. Even the whole mission," He shrugged, "I don't know why all of you thought imprinting was so hard. Couldn't have come easier to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brady demanded.

"Things were tense enough without a new imprint," He said nonchalantly.

"Are you saying you did this out of the kindness of your heart?" Ryan asked.

"What can I say? I'm a giver."

INSERT LINE HERE

"And I really can't thank all of you enough," Allie said at the pack meeting.

"You're family honey," Emily smiled, "This is what family does for our wolf brethren."

Allie and Leah beamed. The house was packed and it seemed that everyone was a thousand times happier. Kim had become shy and sweet again after Jared the 'Space Heater' had returned. The boys were playing with Sam and even Rachel was good-naturedly ribbing Leah. Celia was calmly sitting beside Ryan and hanging onto Allie's every word unaware of his starry-eyed gazing at her back.

"Knock Knock," Melissa called from the front door.

"MEL!" Kevin shouted joyously and rushed to hug her.

They took their seats together and waited for the gaping crowd to continue with their business.

"Uh, Melissa," Seth said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I hate to be rude here but, this isn't really the time for a visit."

"Oh," She said dejectedly, "But I thought all imprints were welcome at pack meetings?"

"How do you know-" Paul started.

"I thought it was obvious," She said coyly, "Kevin is my imprint."

"AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Allie shouted at Kevin harshly.

"When you were- ahem-busy," He said smirking.

"I was here the whole time and I didn't know," Lisa protested.

"It wasn't important at the time," He shrugged.

Melissa rounded on him, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Are you saying that I'm unimportant?"

"Never, my love," He consoled her with a smile, "The situation was grim and needed everyone's full attention."

"Yes, I'm sure," She said her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah," Jake chuckled, "They're definitely imprinted."

"And you think that's the most exciting news of the night," Allie muttered to herself.

"What is?" Quil asked.

"Embry," Allie motioned and reclaimed her position on Seth's lap, "Take it away."

"Now?" He asked nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Now's as good a time as any," Edward noted with a smile.

"Time for what?" Bella asked.

"Ask Embry," Allie pointed to her brother.

"Em?" Leah asked.

He carefully stood up making Leah stand as well because she had been sitting on his lap. He shuffled his feet awkwardly like a nervous school boy about to give his first book report; fearful of ridicule and rejection. Reaching in to his pocket he dropped himself down on one knee. There were several gasps from the ladies including Anna herself.

"Leah Clearwater?" Embry asked producing a ring box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box revealing a delicate ring with elegant silver band. Leah bit her lip and nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes," She whispered tearily.

Embry let out a huge sigh of relief and removed the elegant ring from it's box. He placed it on her slender finger and the room shuddered with the outbreak of applause. Anna and Brady stood up to cheer for the blushing couple.

"When's the honeymoon?" Emmett called.

"Oh can I plan the wedding?" Alice said bouncing excitedly.

"Why not?" Leah shrugged.

"Can I pick your dress?' Allie asked skeptically.

"Sure," Leah smiled and kissed Embry lightly.

"Can I come on the honey moon?" Emmett asked.

"That's where I draw the line," She warned.

Anna laughed heartily and hugged Leah and Embry. She and Brady offered their congratulations and stepped back to allow the others to the same. Brady gripped her hand tightly and smiled down at her. The tired lines had disappeared from his face, Anna noted silently. He was grinning and wolf whistling alongside their pack brothers. The family was happy again. Back at peace with the sisters returned and Anna wondered how they didn't fall apart without immediately without her most high Alpha. With Allie here everything was okay again. Leah was an amazing friend but Allie was a constant force of light in her life. She made everyone around her happy with her sense of humor and kind heart.

"Annie," Brady whispered in her ear, "Allie wants us to get the cake."

Anna glanced up at Allie who was pointedly motioning them to the kitchen. She nodded and tugged Brady's hand along. They slipped into the kitchen unnoticed and sure enough a covered cake was sitting on the counter. Anna hurried over to it while Brady pulled out a knife to cut it.

"Allie is amazing," Anna gasped at the perfectly frosted beauty reading 'Leah and Embry's Engagement Party'.

"She really went all out with the sugar flowers," agreed Brady.

Around the edges of the square cake clusters of blue and white flowers had been placed strategically. Anna nodded hastily and took the platter carefully into her arms. Brady hurried to the door and held it as Anna walked into the living room. Cheers erupted from all sides and Leah and Embry beamed. Anna set the cake down on the coffee table and stepped back as Brady handed Embry the knife.

The cake was cut and divided. Everyone was happily munching on sugar flowers when Seth declared that he wanted to show a home movie in celebration.

"Grab the box off the shelf," Allie told him as we settled ourselves on the couch.

Seth shook his head, "This is a Clearwater Production."

Allie raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him. Seth slipped in an old VHS tape and Collin dimmed the lights. Someone pressed play and all was quiet. A small girl no more than five appeared on screen. She was standing beside a cradle and speaking quietly. The little girl was unmistakably Leah Clearwater.

"And we can go cliff diving, and mountain climbing, and hiking," Leah whispered in a small babyish voice that didn't quite suit her. Anna was far too used to the harsh tones she had acquired after the trials of life.

"Leah honey," Harry Clearwater said entering the room, "Let poor Seth sleep in peace? He can't grow up to do all those things with you if he can't rest."

"When will he bigger Daddy? I want to play now," Leah whined.

"Not for years and years honey," Harry told her taking her small hand in his and gazing at the crib wistfully.

"Who wants to wait for years?" Leah grumbled to herself.

"One day, you two will grow up and find happiness and families of your own," Harry said more to himself than her.

"But I want to stay here," Leah said.

Harry smiled down at her, "You will always be in my heart little princess."

INSERT LINE HERE

Several days later, Anna awoke bright and early. She rolled over and the weak sunlight touched her face.

"ANNA!" Allie shouted, "Let's go!"

It was the morning of Embry and Leah's wedding. The pair had opted for a shotgun wedding; just a quick ceremony and reception. Alice was near hysterics when Leah called it off two days ago after Embry's disastrous bachelor party prank. Anna wasn't entirely sure what had happened considering that she hadn't been around at the time but it was enough to make Leah furious. It took two whole days to console and convince her to marry stupid Embry. The least to say was that Alice was handling the constant changes in plans well. If you considered clearing on entire section of the forest single handed well but, that was free to interpretation.

Anna rolled out of bed and pushed open her window. The summer sunshine fell onto her face and brightened her day. Anna grinned as Brady came strolling out of the woods buttoning his shorts as he did.

"The neighbors may wonder why you're strolling out of the woods half naked," Anna grinned at him.

"Quil's parents are the neighbors," Brady laughed, "All they would wonder is why I'm even wearing pants."

"Did you get all dressed up for me?" Anna teased leaning out the window a bit farther.

"I'm classy if anything," He smirked.

"ANNA!" Allie shouted again.

"Her most high and mighty alpha calls," Anna sighed.

"Don't keep her waiting," Brady smiled and started walking to the backdoor.

"See you soon," Anna laughed.

"The separation will kill me," He said putting a hand to his heart.

Anna laughed again and pulled her head back inside. She dressed hurriedly and stampeded downstairs. Brady and Seth were already seated at the table when she entered. Grinning at her, Brady helped himself to more pancakes and motioned for her to sit.

"Good morning Annie," Allie smiled and flipped a smiley face pancake into the air.

"Morning everyone," Anna smiled.

"Alice will kill us if we're late," Seth told Allie.

"So we should leave in another ten minutes," Allie nodded as she consulted the clock on the wall behind her.

"Morning," Ryan said as he and Kevin came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Anna smiled and helped herself to a good portion of pancakes.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Kevin whined.

"I have more here," Allie said cutting off Anna's retort.

"Thanks Al," Ryan grinned and scooped himself nearly all of them.

"Hey!" Kevin argued.

"Hush boys," Seth smirked rubbing his full tummy.

"Allie," Kevin whined, "I didn't get any breakfast. Can I have some pancakes?"

"Sorry sweetie," Allie grinned teasingly, pulling off her apron, "There's no time. The chef has left the building."

"That's so unfair," He whined.

"Don't make me be clichéd," Allie rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked picking up his plate and putting it in the sink.

"Yep," They all replied(except Kevin who was still grumbling)

They hurried over to Embry and Leah's place where the house was packed. There was hardly room to breath. This house was for the bride and her bridesmaids, Allie and Cam but, it was packed with all the wolf girls and Cullen women. Alice was barking orders in the living room and Anna carefully stood behind Allie and tried to look small and insignificant. Brady pecked her cheek quickly and quit the house to go to Billy's where all the guys were getting dressed.

"Allie you need to get to Embry's old room!" Alice spouted hurriedly, "Cam has been here for an hour! Where the hell have you been?"

"We had to eat Alice," Allie rolled her eyes, "Human needs and all that."

"How inconvenient! I forgot to pencil in 'human needs'!" Alice snarled sarcastically.

"I'll be there soon," Allie smirked and winked at Anna leaving her alone with Alice.

"Anna you need to meet Lisa in Carrie's old bedroom," Alice ordered, "Get dressed and I'll be in to do your makeup in ten minutes. Photos in an hour!"

"Yes ma'am!" Anna saluted and hurried into the mango orange room.

Lisa and Melissa were already inside pulling on their dresses. Lisa was wearing a pale yellow sundress that complemented her petite frame. Melissa in a sultry emerald green number was sure to turn heads. The pair took turns checking their outfits and noticed Anna in the mirror.

"Looking good ladies," Anna teased.

"Thanks," Lisa grinned and went over to the closet.

"Yeah, Annie," Melissa beamed, "Thanks for boosting my self esteem."

"You need to get dressed before Alice has a meltdown," Lisa warned, handing Anna a garment bag, "She already threatened to put Camilla in solitary confinement for cuddling with Quil when she was supposed to be dressing."

"Really?" Anna snorted and looked to Melissa for confirmation.

"Yup, It was pretty funny. Camilla threatened not to let Alice plan her wedding as soon as Quil proposes."

"That must have shut Alice up fast," Anna laughed.

"Oh yeah," Lisa grinned wickedly.

Anna, still chuckling, unzipped the garment bag to reveal Alice's choice in her clothing for tonight. It was beautiful. The dress was a smooth, steely gray. Anna held it out and examined the silky material of the dress. Alice must have paid a fortune for it and just the label said enough. The crushed velvet tag on the inside of the dress read a simple J. Kepler.

Anna stripped down and pulled on the dress in front of the mirror. The neckline was a simple cowlick and the hem ended just above her knees. There was a long scooped back exposing quite a lot of skin and emphasizing her long legs. Anna's eyes widened. She looked...well, not to sound conceited but, hot as hell! She was obviously no Rosalie but, she was at least decent to her and that was something that Anna could never have said before. She turned several times in the mirror examining herself from a series of angles. It was nice that she could finally have a pleasing appearance.

"Oh, Anna," Lisa gasped, "You look amazing."

"Brady's going to die!" Melissa gushed.

"The shoes! The shoes!" Lisa bounced and Melissa grabbed a pair of matching silver peep toe pumps with a large black bow attached to the front.

"Did it occur to Alice that with these shoes I'll be taller than most men?" Anna groaned pulling them on.

Lisa shrugged, "But, not taller than Brady."

"True," Anna sighed dejectedly.

"Well, she clearly forgot that most of us don't have inhuman balance and can't walk in heels this high on the beach," Melissa griped and eyed her matching emerald heels in a mix of adoration and loathing.

"Have Kevin carry you," Anna smirked.

"That could be interesting," Melissa laughed.

"ENOUGH LAUGHING!"

Alice stood glowering at the trio from the door with a terrified Bella behind her. The tiny whirlwind speeded into the room and forced each of them to sit down on the bed as she pulled out a series of lethal looking tools. As Alice did that, Bella spread out kits of makeup on the bureau with careful deliberation as if one missed brush would result in death.

"Lisa first," Alice told Bella and tugged Lisa to stand by the makeshift makeup table.

Rosalie floated into the room in a gorgeous shade of mint green. It proved to Anna that even in this dress, there was no competing with Rosalie Cullen. Her Majesty herself set about pulling Melissa's platinum blonde hair into an elegantly twisted knot at the back of her neck and complementing her as she did.

"My mother had the exact shade," Rosalie smiled, "and my youngest brother Walter had precisely the same shade of light blue as your eyes. My own as a human were a darker blue but his were very light."

"My grandmother had dark blue eyes," Melissa smiled, "My grandpa used to call them bluebells."

"Okay Anna," Alice said releasing Lisa, "You're up."

I plucked myself off the bed and stood beside Alice and Bella. She appraised me with narrowed eyes and then looked down at the makeup pallets.

"That dress is perfect on you," Alice noted, "As I expected. I'm thinking steely, smoky, eyes and vivacious lips. I better make sure Brady has a bib because he's going to be drooling all over himself."

"Thanks guys," I rolled my eyes.

"Stop staling and let's get started."

* * *

Brady met Anna at the entrance a few feet from the ceremony where people were already filing into their seats.

"Thank God!" Anna sighed, "You took longer to get dressed than I did. Let's hurry and get down there I want to get a seat near the aisle."

Anna began to walk over but, a sudden tug at her hand left her standing there. Brady remained rooted to the spot, a glassy look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked with an arched eyebrow but, he remained silent.

"Hello?" Anna asked waving her program in his face.

"You- you- so," Brady stammered.

"Form sentences man!" Jake called from a few feet away.

"So- an- be- mar-," Brady continued.

"I got this," Rachel declared and shoved her purse into Paul's arms. She tugged her strapless dress up and steeled herself. She drew her hand back and with a good smack to Brady's face, resolved the stammering.

"So beautiful," He said breathlessly.

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

"Anytime," Rachel smirked and returned to Paul's side.

"I meant Brady," Anna said pointedly, "but, you too."

"You look amazing," Brady said staring openly at every inch of her.

"Stop staring at Anna," Alice demanded her skin sparkling in the sunshine as she pulled out of the trees to push them to the ceremony, "Go watch the ceremony or I'll murder both of you."

"I would if my legs didn't feel like jelly," Brady told her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Young love," Esmè sighed the trees making a shadow across her face.

"It never lasts," Rosalie finished smirking.

"I think we're an exception," Anna and Brady said together.

The pair stumbled to the ceremony and Brady terrified poor Ryan out of his seat so that Anna could sit near the aisle and watch the parade pass. They sat patiently holding hands and waiting for the music to start. Brady seemed thoughtful and every so often opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Anna didn't comment on his strange behavior and instead contented herself with watching Embry shivering at the alter. Jake, his best man was laughing at his friend's discomfort and making funny faces for Nessie's amusement.

The music finally started and Cameron appeared on Seth's arm. Cameron was wearing a simple mango colored halter dress and her hair was stylishly curled with an orange hibiscus tucked behind her ear. The pair grinned as they walked down the aisle and when they reached Billy at the alter the old man couldn't help but say, "I don't think this is the right twin for you son."

Allie made a solitary trek down the aisle, dressed similarly to her sister and holding a large bouquet of orange hibiscuses. As the maid of honor, Allie's dress was very slightly different from Cameron; it's hem being just below her knees and the straps of her halter slightly thinner. Seth, who was standing just behind Jake, went wide eyed and Jake reminded him in a carrying whisper to breathe.

The bridal march music started up and Leah appeared on Charlie Swan's arm. The poor man was blushing bright red at the honor and tripped several times on his way down the aisle. Leah was stunning in a simple gown, of a thin, floating material. She glowed brightly and smiled happily at Embry. The groom by now had stopped shaking and was grinning goofily at his bride. Leah took an age to get to Embry but it was well worth the wait.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." Billy began.

"You look far more beautiful today," A soft voice whispered in Anna's ear. It confused her because it was clearly not Brady's deep, slow voice.

She turned to see Derek Palmer behind her and she heard Brady's low growl. Anna smiled at Derek and mouthed a thank you before returning her attention the ceremony.

It passed in a blur and Anna hardly recollected any part of it other than the I do's. The happy couple shared a kiss a midst the loud cheers. Anna stood with Brady to loudly clap for them. Embry swept Leah up in his arms and carried her down the aisle, beaming at her as they went. The pair was followed out by raucous cheering and it hardly subsided after they were out of sight.

The reception was simple and understated as Leah and Embry had preferred it to be. Everyone danced endlessly and the few that remained at the end of the night (mostly the pack and Cullen's) had to be kicked out. Anna took serious pleasure in being forced to leave by two very large security guards. Or at least they tried to force her out. Brady was so furious that he terrified them by needing to be held back by Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth. It really was the funniest part of the night.

In the parking lot, Seth and Allie gave Anna their permission to stay out all night with Ryan, Celia, Melissa, Kevin, Lisa, Collin, and Brady. Well Allie did but, she was half asleep when she agreed and Seth was already passed out in the car. However, Anna didn't think that she should waste this opportunity and happily hopped in the car with her boyfriend. The group drove back to the beach and up to the cliffs. Brady parked the car and everyone climbed out. They stripped themselves down to their underwear with no fear that anyone but their imprint would care. The girls teased that this was a better show for the guys than it was for them.

On the horizon, a large mass of black clouds was forming with an ominous glow of electricity cackling. Laughing brightly, they waited for the first droplets of rain to pelt them. Peels of lightning flashed merrily as if the laughter of the teens drove it's energy.

The group stood by the edge of the cliff and grasped each others hands tightly. Anna stood between Brady and Lisa with their hands clinging to hers. The storm seemed to pick up the longer they stood tempting fate exposed to the dangers of the sky. Anna looked up at the curling clouds above her head and was reminded of the mural in her room. These clouds weren't grey but black with the night sky behind it. She grinned and was comforted by the visions of jumping into the surge that she usually had when staring at her ceiling.

"Okay guys," Collin said, "On three. One... Two.."

Anna looked at Brady.

"I love you," She told him.

"I love you," He told he with a tidal wave of passion in his eyes to prove his honesty.

"THREE!"

The group jumped into the surging sea with shouts of excitement. Lisa and Brady squeezed her hands tightly and Anna did the same. They dived into the ocean and resurfaced, hands still intertwined laughing and cheering. That night was arguably the best night of Anna's life due to the love and friendship she felt at that moment. It was a night that they all remembered, even Lisa during her final years of life when she suffered from dementia. It was a source of comfort for them despite the true danger they faced. Honestly, the perilous waters hadn't been the dangerous part. It was Allie's fury the next day when Anna and Brady returned late the next morning still soaking wet.


	10. The End of an Era

It had been nearly a decade since Leah and Embry had been married. Since then, things had changed quite a lot. Sam and Emily's sons were now teenagers and the first of the new pack. Kim and Jared's daughter, Rose was close to her tenth birthday. Paul and Rachel had just ushered their first child, a bouncing baby boy, into the world. Terrance was just as stubborn as both of his parents and vehemently refused his mother's breast milk. He was sure to be a handful later in life.

At any rate, the family was thriving. Camilla and Quil had been married two years ago with all the Cullen trimmings. They seemed to be in a constant honeymoon state and only pulled out for certain holidays and birthdays. The most important of all being Allie's because the twins were still in a bit of a rough zone. However, extravagant gifts were always welcome and received.

Leah and Embry had long since moved to Chicago where Leah was in college and Embry was working at a bank. They left their house to Ryan and Kevin who had turned into a bachelor's pad minus the bachelor part. Their imprints found it an unamusing joke. Collin moved in shortly after he got a full time job at the lumber yard a few years earlier and was now taking online courses in business management. Recently, Collin and Lisa had become engaged and Lisa (studying to be a nurse) was hoping to be married by late August.

The Cullen's had moved from Denali to Vancouver to Denver in the past ten years and would be moving again soon. Alice had hinted that they would be headed somewhere a bit more scenic for the photos. I had taken that to mean that Jake had finally gotten permission to propose. Edward was being a bit uptight about the whole thing and was very eagerly 'acting a father' as he called it. What that really meant was that he was enjoying Jacob's suffering and making him jump through hoops for Nessie's hand.

Allie and Seth had moved on about five years ago after Allie graduated from college. They decided to move into the house in Florida after Mrs. Alcott passed away that spring. Seth was attending college there and receiving quite a lot of tutoring from Allie. As promised, Allie signed the house over to me on my eighteenth birthday despite my refusal. She declared that everyone in college needed a home to come back to after a long day and she was right of course. Brady moved in shortly after Allie and Seth moved and when I mean moved shortly after, I mean pulled out of the driveway.

We had been living together since then and are now engaged. We haven't set a date yet but Alice has been calling daily to push us along without success. We hope to be married here before we need to move on. There was only a short amount of years we could stay here and be immortal without raising suspicion. It was a chilling thought that we couldn't come back unless in total secret. It was sad to think about never strolling into the diner and having Mel shock us or jumping off a cliff or two with our friends again. Every time I thought of it my heart would break a little and every time I did Brady would need to remind me that there would be tons of visits in our new home. We wouldn't miss it too much. Our family would still visit and we could raise our own family.

My parents had been tossed from their house not long after Allie and Seth had moved and Brady had settled in. I noticed on one of my secret runs but, decided not to inquire after seeing the giant eviction notice on their door. The pair must have heard about my recent luck and came to knock on our door. They played the loving and concerned parents and claimed that it was disgraceful for a me to be living alone with my boyfriend. (As if they had morals! My mother was seven months pregnant when she got married.) When they realized that this course of action wouldn't work, they switched tactics and told me that as their daughter it was my duty to care for them. After all they were my parents. I slammed the door in their faces and then Brady and I had dinner with our real family at Emily's place. It was a satisfying day. The Reys moved to Seattle a week later and I haven't heard from them since.

Life is good lately and I intend it to stay that way. Brady and I have big plans for our future and can't be bothered to let time be an obstacle. Life is truly a blank slate just waiting for our story to be written and we happen to be amazing authors.


End file.
